Rise of Kingdom Harem
by shiuferz
Summary: Karena satu saja tidak cukup. [AkaKuro, HaremKuro] Kingdom!AU
1. Chapter 1

'Kriiiiiiing!'

Risoles raksasa di atas kasur menggeram. Tangan putih menggerayang nakas. Jam weker yang menggelegar direnggut. Dengan satu sentakan, pajangan plastik itu membentur kerasnya lantai granit.

'Brak!'

Weker inosen itu pun dipensiunkan dengan tidak hormat.

"Astaga..."

Shigehiro Ogiwara melenguh dari mulut pintu. Pangkal hidung ditekan, geleng-geleng melihat si penghuni ranjang yang balik meringkuk dalam gumul kepompongnya.

Helaian secoklat kayu disisir asal dengan jari. Seragam formal bersemat emblem _'royal servant'_ ditepuki dari debu imajiner. Sembari mendorong troli bermuatan kudapan ringan, Ogiwara mendekatkan diri pada ranjang besar di sisi jendela.

Gulungan selimut disibak. Sosok bermahkota _light blue_ tengah lelap. Ekspresinya menganga lugu dibuai euforia mimpi.

Ditelanjangi dari kehangatan selimut, tubuh mungil di atas kasur meremang. Batang hidung si pelayan mengerut tidak senang. Ogiwara cekatan menangkap lengan ringkih sebelum pemiliknya balik menarik selimut lagi.

"Tetsuya- _ouji_ , ini sudah jam tujuh pagi. Anda mau tidur sampai kapan?"

Sang royalti mengerang sebagai respon. Badan dibalik, apatis memunggungi si pelayan.

Jam saku berumur antik dibuka. Decakan halus meluncur. Bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main. Kalau sang pangeran tidak segera bersiap, dia akan ketinggalan hari pertama orientasi di kampusnya.

"Tetsuya-ouji, ayo bangun..."

Kali ini bibir tipis itu menggerutu tanpa suara. Ogiwara menghela napas, lalu menghampiri troli saji di kaki ranjang dan meraih teko porselen. Cairan putih hangat beraroma vanila ditumpahkan secukupnya pada cangkir.

"Sebenarnya aku enggan melakukan cara ini... tapi apa boleh buat." Si _brunet_ meneguk susu dengan cepat. Tidak ditelan tapi ditampung dalam rongga mulut.

Kepala berhias _bed-hair_ liar diangkat. Ogiwara menjatuhkan bibirnya tepat di atas sepasang daging ranum yang sedikit terbuka. Laktosa vanila berpindah lokasi. Mengalir dari mulut hangat si pelayan menuju kerongkongan sang pangeran yang belum terjaga.

Bak ciuman ajaib dalam dongeng putri tidur, seteguk susu berhasil memanggil Tetsuya Kuroko dari dunia mimpi.

Satu set _azure_ mengintip dari kelopak yang setengah terbuka. Kuroko mengerjap pada figur pelayan yang merangkap sebagai sahabat karibnya. "Shigehiro-kun, selamat pagi..."

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya- _ouji_." Ogiwara mengulas senyum ringan. Jalur alternatif membangunkan pangeran selalu lancar sukses sejahtera.

Kuroko menjilati sisa manis yang tertinggal. Orb besarnya sayu mengekor pada si pelayan yang sibuk menyeleksi isi lemari pakaian. Memboyong selembar kemeja biru, kaus putih dan celana hitam panjang, Ogiwara mendecak pada sang majikan.

"Kenapa Tetsuya-ouji masih di situ? Lekaslah bersiap-siap. Kalau tidak anda akan terlambat." Telapak tangannya dikibaskan, isyarat berupa usiran halus yang tertuju pada pangeran.

"Terlambat?" _Bed hair_ biru melambai letoy bersama kepala yang miring. "Terlambat untuk apa?" Residu kantuk disembur ke udara dalam bentuk kuap raksasa.

"Anda benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Pemuda yang lebih mungil hanya melempar tatapan datar.

Ogiwara menepuk jidat, "Ini hari pertama anda kuliah, ingat?" Ia bertukas dengan raut skeptis.

Sepasang manik azure kini membola, dipadu dengan lingkar kecil yang terukir pada ranum tipis.

"Tetsuya-ouji adalah seorang mahasiswa mulai hari ini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rise of Kingdom Harem**

 **shiuferz**

 **[All/Kuroko] [Akashi/Kuroko]**

 **-Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pangeran keempat dari Kerajaan Seirin berlari kecil melewati barisan pelayan yang membungkuk. Langkahnya menggema seantero sayap kanan istana. Di belakang, Ogiwara terseok mengejar _bed-hair_ -nya dengan bersenjatakan sebuah sisir.

"Tetsuya-ouji, bisa pelan sedikit? Rambut anda belum selesai saya rapihkan."

Shigehiro Ogiwara diabaikan. Tetsuya Kuroko von Seirin bergegas menghampiri ruang makan. Sebelum sempat mencapai pintu, jari-jari si pelayan menarik lengan berbalut jas putih-Kuroko dipaksa diam demi prosesi _make-over_ rambut yang tak kunjung kelar.

"Sempurna."

Helaian biru telah dijinakkan. Ogiwara tersenyum bangga pada _masterpiece_ nya—percayalah, merapikan sarang burung di kepala majikannya bukan perkara mudah. Sisir sewarna gading ditelusupkan pada saku. Dengan luwes, si pelayan membuka pintu untuk pangeran _teal_ yang merengut dalam raut tembok.

"Tetsuya, kau terlambat."

Yang pertama menyambut Kuroko adalah pemuda jangkung bersurai kelabu. Raut yang tak kalah datar itu menyiratkan kecewa. Ogiwara sontak membungkuk rendah atas dasar kehormatan kepada pangeran ketiga-yang diduga sudah lama menanti di balik pintu.

"Maafkan aku, Chihiro-nii. Aku bangun terlambat pagi ini." Tubuh mungil ikut membungkuk kecil.

Chihiro Mayuzumi von Seirin menyembur nafas. Sorot matanya melunak. Tanpa kata segera menyeret Kuroko mendekati meja besar yang dikepung kursi-kursi berbantalkan beludru. Mendudukkan si bungsu di sisinya, pemuda keabuan itu kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam lembaran _light novel_.

Kuroko tersenyum maklum pada kelakuan si kakak ketiga. Sepasang _azure_ bergulir pada putra sulung yang wajahnya terbenam di balik halaman koran.

"Shuuzou-nii, _ohayou gozaimazu_."

Bentang surat kabar diturunkan. Menampilkan wajah tampan Shuuzou Nijimura von Seirin, seperti biasa dihiasi bibir seksi yang-sedikit maju.

"Pagi, Tetsuya. Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Obsidian tajam digeser pada Mayuzumi yang bertopang dagu. "Kau juga Chihiro, sejak kapan ada di situ?"

Sementara Kuroko menahan geli, Mayuzumi hanya memutar bola mata. Bukan masalah dia dan si biru yang auranya setipis bulu kucing, hanya Nijimura saja yang terlalu lambat hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Chihiro-kun sudah berada di sini dari tadi, Shuuzou-san." Pemuda lain di sebelah Nijimura bertutur pelan. Satu matanya yang tidak dibayangi poni menatap lembut pada Kuroko. "Selamat pagi, Tetsuya-kun."

"Selamat pagi, Tatsuya-nii."

Tatsuya Himuro von Seirin melirik Nijimura dan Mayuzumi. Koran pagi bertajuk pengeboman hotel kini direbut. Tidak lupa jilid bersampul gadis anime dengan rambut merah dan baju lolita.

Keduanya mendengus karena bacaan mereka disita sang pangeran kedua.

Himuro memancarkan senyum lembut sembari menyodorkan barang sitaan pada seorang pelayan yang bertugas di dekat pintu, "Jangan sibuk sendiri saat kumpul keluarga, saudaraku sekalian."

Secara mistis, Nijimura dan Mayuzumi merinding.

Segerombol pelayan memasuki ruang makan. Sepaket hidangan pagi dipersiapkan. Di tengah proses bersantap, sempat terjadi percekcokan antara Kuroko dan Mayuzumi. Topiknya seperti biasa adalah porsi makan si bungsu yang dirasa sangat memprihatinkan.

"Yang benar saja, Tetsuya. Itu terlalu sedikit. Kau makan seperti anakan marmut."

Kelereng biru dirotasi cuek. Pura-pura tidak dengar cerca kakaknya.

Manik _amethyst_ memicing sengit. "Makan lebih banyak lagi atau kusuapi." Garpu perak yang ditancapi sepotong roti siap menunaikan tugasnya.

Sengketa dua makhluk berhawa mistis itupun usai. Pemenangnya adalah Mayuzumi. Kuroko mengalah. Jatah makannya ditambah dengan tidak rela. Lebih baik perutnya bunting kekenyangan daripada hilang kejantanan karena disuapi si kakak ketiga yang agak _brother complex_.

Himuro mengukir senyum kalem. Entah jahil atau bagaimana, dia memindahkan lebih dari seperempat porsinya ke piring Kuroko. "Chihiro-kun benar, Tetsuya-kun. Sarapan itu penting."

Si bungsu kontan melemparinya dengan tatapan terkhianati.

Tidak mau ketinggalan, Nijimura ikut menghibahkan bagian putih dari telur ceploknya. "Biar cepat gede," kata sang pangeran mahkota sambil tersenyum miring.

"Alasan. Bilang saja Shuuzou-nii tidak doyan putih telur." Kuroko merutuk kelakuan kakaknya dengan alis mengkerut.

Irama ketukan perak di atas keramik menghiasi ruangan luas bergaya _victoria_ itu. Percakapan santai mewarnai atmosfer pagi yang cerah. Seperti Kuroko yang selalu mengabaikan tawaran baik Mayuzumi, Himuro yang tertawa kecil saat menonton kelakuan saudara-saudaranya, serta Nijimura yang mendengus pelan karena merasa terganggu.

'Brak!'

Suasana hangat dipotong oleh pintu yang dijeblak dengan brutal. Secara kompak, empat pejantan itu melotot ke arah yang sama.

Seorang wanita dengan perawakan mungil menampakan diri. Gaun _fuschia_ dengan aksen kerut dan rok mengembang tidak menghalangi gerakannya yang enerjik. Surai sewarna langit digulung jadi sanggul dengan hiasan kupu-kupu emas. Iris _aqua_ mengedar penuh semangat pada kuartet pangeran yang memasang raut _cengo_.

"Selamat pagi, _Dear_. Jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu." Sakuya Amanou von Seirin mendedangkan tawa elegan.

" _Okaa-sama_?" Nijimura yang pertama bereaksi.

"Panggil aku Mama, Shuu-kun."

"Kupikir _Okaa-sama_ masih di Kaijou. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Begitukah caramu menyambut Mamamu, Shuu-kun? Langsung menginterogasinya saat bertemu?"

Sakuya berkacak pinggang kekanakan. Manik birunya mendelik pada si sulung. Sudut mata sang pangeran pertama berkedut hebat. Sesaat kemudian ekspresi sang ratu melembut dengan tatapan hangat layaknya seorang ibu.

"Mama sebenarnya sudah tiba sejak kemarin malam, lho! Yah, karena ingin memberi kejutan, makanya Mama sembunyi di kamar~" Sahutnya girang. Telapak mungil menangkup bibir _cherry_ yang lagi-lagi melesatkan tawa ringan.

Desahan mahfum dilepas bersamaan. Keempat saudara itu tidak habis pikir dengan sikap riang sang bunda yang notabene adalah penguasa kerajaan raksasa tempat mereka bertandang, Holy Empire of Seirin.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , _Okaa-sama_." Kuroko menawarkan sapa pada sosok anggun yang menempati kursi di ujung meja.

" _Ohayou_ , Tecchan." Orb langit yang identik dengan milik si bungsu menatap senang pada piring di atas meja. " _Ara?_ Tumben Tecchan makannya banyak. Mama bangga sekali. Dihabiskan ya, Sayang."

Kuroko _facepalm_ dalam hati. Mau tidak mau harus menandaskan kuota sarapan yang dengan senang hati diberi porsi lebih.

Ketiga pangeran menahan cekikik usil melihat adiknya kewalahan saat berusaha menguyah cepat dibantu dorongan air mineral.

"Apa masalah di Kaijou sudah selesai?" Tanya Himuro, memandang lurus ke arah ibunda yang sedang menyesap teh hangat.

"Tentu saja, Takkun." Cangkir porselen bergaris emas berdenting pada piring kecil. Sakuya menatap lurus pada keempat putranya. Kilau ceria pada bening safir lenyap berganti emosi lain. "Sekarang kita bisa berhenti menyebutnya Kaijou..."

Udara dalam ruangan itu seketika menggantung pekat. Napas tercekat. Keheningan melanda. Hanya suara lembut namun sarat dominasi milik Sakuya yang teregistrasi dalam telinga.

"... Mulai hari ini, negara republik Kaijou telah berganti nama menjadi Distrik Delapan Wilayah Kerajaan Seirin."

Dengan kata lain, satu lagi negara yang kehilangan kedaulatan, juga kebebasannya.

Kuroko mengepalkan buku jarinya. Bibir digigit resah. Setumpuk makanan hasil keisengan ketiga kakaknya tidak lagi menggugah selera.

Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Setiap individu sibuk menyerap informasi yang baru saja mereka terima.

"Shuu-kun juga harus segera terbang ke Distrik Delapan setelah sarapan, ya." Lanjut sang ratu tanpa memandang.

Nijimura mengangkat kepala, " _Kaa-sama_ kenapa tidak sekalian, sih? Merepotkan saja." Dengusnya pelan.

"Panggil Mama, Shuu-kun," sang ibunda mendelik. "Ya, karena Mama ingin kamu yang menerima penyerahan kuasanya, _Dear_. Belajarlah jadi putera mahkota yang baik."

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ menghela napas berat. Niatnya hari ini mau dihabiskan untuk istirahat karena tugas-tugas sudah selesai, tapi malah harus dikirim ke negara tetangga untuk mengambil alih kuasa.

Tak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Selain bungkam, yang bersuara hanya denting perak dan piring kaca.

Lama dirundung beratnya keheningan, deheman singkat dari ujung meja memecah suasana. Raut serius luntur. Sang ratu kembali menawarkan senyum lebar yang menjadi _trademark_ nya.

"Hm... sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu." Kuku berpoles cat sewarna _coral_ mengetuk dagu. Sang bunda memiringkan kepala, kedua matanya spontan jatuh pada Mayuzumi yang tidak buang waktu untuk balik memandang. "Chii-kun, bisa kau bacakan aturan nomor tiga keluarga kita?"

Area di antara dua alis _grayish_ mengerut solid. "Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Bacakan saja, _Dear_."

Mayuzumi menghela napas. Tidak kuasa melawan tatapan penuh harap dari ibunya. "Aturan ketiga keluarga kerajaan Seirin, dilarang membicarakan masalah negara, pekerjaan, ataupun hal-hal semacamnya saat keluarga sedang bersama..."

Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu mengangguk antusias. " _See?_ Jangan pikirkan hal yang menegangkan saat _family time_. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan hal yang lebih menyenangkan? Seperti..."

Garis pandang sepasang iris biru menghantam Nijimura di sisi kanannya.

"... Kapan Shuu-kun akan menikah?"

"Uhuk!" Ampas kopi tidak sengaja ikut terhirup. Nijimura tersedak usai ditodong pertanyaan krusial oleh sang ibunda. "Ke-Kenapa harus membicarakan hal seperti itu?!"

Sakuya mendecak sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuk. "Shuu-kun, kau akan mewarisi tahta. Mesti bisa melanjutkan garis keturunan kita. Kalau terus mencumbu segepok dokumen, kapan kau bisa punya pacar? Kapan mau naik pelaminan? Mama mulai khawatir kau itu sesungguhnya aseksual."

"Bukan aseksual, hanya tidak memiliki ketertarikan." Bisik monoton berpotensi menghina itu meluncur dari mulut Mayuzumi.

Himuro dan Kuroko menyerukan setuju dalam satu anggukan penuh simpati. Sang kakak tertua mencibir dengan mulut monyong belepotan kopi.

' _Well... itu salah_ Kaa-sama _juga karena tidak pernah mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu.'_ gerutuan Nijimura teredam serbet. Sudah tugasnya sebagai putra mahkota untuk menangani sesuatu yang tidak sempat—atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau—dikerjakan oleh Sang _Empress_.

Helaan sarat nestapa dilesatkan. Sakuya tidak pernah paham apa yang mendorong putranya itu untuk jadi seorang _workaholic_. Atensi wanita biru itu lalu dipindah pada Mayuzumi di sisi kirinya.

"Bagaimana dengamu, Chii-kun?"

Orb abu-keperakan melirik datar. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Cinta, duh. Chii-kun sudah semester lima kan? Masa' tidak naksir seseorang?"

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah."

"Bagaimana mau naksir seseorang? Chihiro kan hanya doyan gadis loli dua dimensi dan Tetsuya seorang."

Nijimura bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan olokannya dalam bisikan. Ini adalah balas dendam. Royalti berbibir eksotis itu terceguk kala tungkainya disepak dari bawah meja. Melirik ke arah seberang, Nijimura menangkap tatapan dingin dari adiknya yang kelabu.

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam _fetish_ anehmu itu, Chihiro-nii."

Respon tanpa nada dari Kuroko menghantam hati kecil Mayuzumi. Penolakan frontal. Pemuda yang gemar bermain _game_ simulasi kencan itu kontan menguarkan hawa _gloomy_.

"Kalian berdua memang tidak bisa diharapkan." Mendengus, Sakuya beralih pada Himuro. "Andai saja Takkun belum bertunangan, Mama yakin kau pasti sudah menjadi pangeran yang diimpikan para remaja di negeri ini."

" _Kaa-sama_... aku memang pangeran..."

Jawaban ringan Himuro tidak dinotis. Fokus Sakuya tergravitasi pada sosok mungil yang menempati posisi bungsu. Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi. Kerutan di paras teflonnya menebal saat melihat sang bunda berjalan menghampirinya.

"Di antara anak Mama, hanya Tecchan yang mewarisi gen rupawan Mama." Iris _aquamarine_ dipertemukan dengan sepasang manik serupa. Sakuya mengusap surai biru terang warisannya. "Tecchan manis sekali. Pasti bisa jadi Ratu Harem seperti Mama."

"Maaf, _Okaa-sama_ —"

"Panggil aku Mama, Tecchan."

"Maaf, tidak sopan, _Kaa-sama_. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Dahi seputih susu mengerut samar. Bukannya durhaka, tapi Kuroko enggan kalau harus menganut paham harem seperti ibunya. Sering berganti pasangan. Menentukan suami angin-anginan. Menikah saja sampai empat kali. Itulah kenapa keempat pangeran Seirin memiliki nama tengah berbeda yang mengikuti ayah mereka.

"Tidak bertele-tele dan gamblang. Sifatmu ini mirip sekali dengan ayahmu."

Siratan ganjil menghampiri mata Sakuya. Kuroko melihat ada kerinduan di balik manik biru itu. Sayang hal itu hanya terjadi sesaat. Karena ketika dia berkedip, sorot mata ibunya telah kembali riang seperti biasa.

"Ah, ya, Mama ingat. Ini hari pertama Tecchan kuliah, kan?" Pipi sang putra ditangkup lembut. Ibu jari diusap berputar pada satu area. "Tecchan hati-hati ya. Mama mungkin kedengarannya cerewet dan berlebihan, tapi Mama tidak mau terjadi apapun pada Tecchan."

Bibir Kuroko melukis senyum tipis. Tangannya balas menggenggam jemari lentik milik wanita yang telah melahirkannya. "Jangan khawatir, _Kaa-sama_. Nanti sore aku juga sudah pulang kok."

"Jaga dirimu, Sayang."

* * *

.

.

.

Kuroko menatap datar pada kakak ketiganya. Mata bulatnya memindai pelataran Fakultas Budaya yang mulai ramai oleh lalu lalang mahasiswa baru. Sejurus kemudian garis pandangnya bergulir pada bangunan putih bergaya Yunani di seberang kampusnya.

"Chihiro-nii, kampusmu di sebelah sana." Si _baby blue deadpan_ menunjuk gedung megah bertuliskan 'Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik' di depan sana.

Mayuzumi geming. Balas menatap datar pada raut tanpa ekspresi milik adiknya. "Tidak." Diulang sekali lagi lebih tegas, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di hari pertama."

Kuroko memutar bola mata, "Astaga, Chihiro-nii. Aku bukan anak SD. Tidak perlu ditemani."

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya kau sekolah di tempat publik." Mayuzumi datar mendebat si bungsu yang memberinya tatapan kotor. "Selama ini kau _home-schooling_. Kau bahkan belum pernah masuk kelas sungguhan. Apa bedanya dengan anak SD kelas satu?" Yang lebih tua bersilang lengan dengan antagonis.

Kuroko gontai meniup juntaian poninya. Berjengit mendengar bisik-bisik khalayak yang menjadikan kedua bersaudara itu sebagai bahan perbincangan.

"Pokoknya aku ikut denganmu. Titik"

Andai tatapan bisa membunuh, Mayuzumi sudah mengantongi titel 'Almarhum' di depan namanya.

"Yang benar saja.."

"Tetsuya, dengarkan aku." Mayuzumi mendaratkan telapaknya di atas bentang bahu si adik. Muka miskin ekspresi dipertegas dengan kerutan samar pada dahi. "Perkuliahan adalah dunia yang kejam. Ada banyak oknum mencurigakan—"

"Satu-satunya orang mencurigakan di sini adalah Chihiro-nii."

"—Aku tidak mau kau salah bergaul. Tetsuya itu terlalu _moe_. Manis _gak ketulungan_. Objek khalayan para jomblo kesepian di luar sana. Bisa memancing hasrat para lolicon—"

"Jangan membicarakan dirimu sendiri, Chihiro-nii."

"—Aku hanya tidak mau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu." Sorot kelabu berubah sendu. "Hanya membayangkan bahwa kau akan berada di tempat yang tidak kau kenal, dikelilingi orang asing... Aku sampai tidak tidur semalaman. Aku khawatir, Tetsuya."

Pemuda yang lebih mungil menghela napas panjang. Berusaha memaklumi. Bagaimana pun sang kakak benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Chihiro-nii." Satu tangan yang melekat di bahunya diremat pelan. Senyum manis ditorehkan demi melegakan hati sang pangeran ketiga.

Ada debaran aneh hinggap di dada Mayuzumi. Perasaan hangat menerpa di kala menyaksikan paras malaikat adiknya itu mengumbar senyum. "Tetsuya," bisik si pemuda abu-abu lirih. Telapak yang tidak digeggam naik ke pipi Kuroko. Berhenti di sana dan tidak bergerak.

Orb sewarna mendung dijatuhkan lurus pada dua langit cerah. "Aku ada satu permintaan..." Mayuzumi memangkas jarak di antara hidungnya dan Kuroko.

"Apa itu, Chihiro-nii?"

"Maukah kau—" spasi semakin tipis. Nafas hangat Kuroko menerpa bibir Mayuzumi. Kuar aroma vanila yang menjadi ciri khas adiknya mendesak lubang hidung. "—membuat ekspresi seperti tadi?"

Kepala bermahkota biru muda ditelengkan ke samping dalam tanya.

Mayuzumi mengeluarkan ponsel, menu kamera sudah diaktifkan membidik raut datar Kuroko—yang sebelas-dua belas dengan aspal jalanan tempat mereka berpijak.

"Biar kufoto, lalu kupajang di dompetku, ah untuk di kamar dan ruang kerja juga. Aku belum punya foto dengan ekspresimu yang seperti tadi. Senyum Tetsuya super sekali." Si kakak maju-mundur ganjil, mencari _angle_ yang tepat untuk pemotretan.

"Chihiro-nii, aku marah lho."

* * *

.

.

.

Kaki berbalut celana hitam berlari kecil membelah lorong. Ransel biru dongker melonjak mengikuti gerak tubuh. Sepasang iris _azure_ bergulir tanpa arah ke segala penjuru. Kuroko menggerutu di sela napasnya yang tersengal. Setengah jam lebih berkeliling mencari aula yang dilokasikan sebagai upacara pembukaan orientasi, namun tak kunjung ditemukan.

"Dasar Chihiro-nii, bikin telat saja." Gerutunya datar.

Kuroko menyandarkan punggung pada dinding di sisi tangga. Menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh area. Menemukan beberapa grup pemuda-pemudi yang tampaknya adalah mahasiswa senior. Fokusnya lantas tersedot pada gerombolan kaum hawa yang rusuh jejeritan di ujung lorong.

"Kyaa! Ryouta-kun, ayo kita _selfie_!" Seorang gadis merenggut lengan si pemuda pirang yang menjadi pusat keramaian.

"Ah, maaf-ssu! Aku harus—" Perkataan mahasiswa _blonde_ tidak didengar. Satu tangannya ditarik ke arah berlawanan oleh gadis lain.

"Tidak! Ryouta-kun, selfie denganku dulu!"

"Tidak, aku dulu!"

"Aku dulu!"

"Jangan main serobot seenaknya, Oi!"

"Ngajak berantem?!"

"Jangan dorong-dorong-ssu! Aku tidak bisa _selfie_ , harus segera ke aula-ssu!"

Idol bersurai keemasan malah terjebak dalam kumpulan dara beringas yang adu sikut. Hendak ke kanan kena tonjok, ke kiri dijorokkan balik ke kanan. Air mata imajiner meluncur komikal. Si pirang sudah berserah diri bila harus meregang nyawa di tengah fans-nya.

"Ikuti aku."

Tangan mungil berkulit seputih krim vanila meraup pergelangannya. Sang idol digiring keluar dari aksi baku hantam. Begitu sampai di area yang lebih tenang, pemuda kuning mengatur napas seraya melontar senyum riang, "Terima kasih—eh? Lho?"

"Aku ada di sini."

"Se-sejak kapa kau di situ-ssu?!" Pirang meloncat di tempat karena disapa entitas mungil biru yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan batang hidungnya.

Paras teflon Kuroko mencetak raut bosan. Si kuning yang menepuki dada dengan wajah nanar hanya ditanggapi dengan satu alis melayang. Biasanya sang pengeran akan segera minta maaf karena telah mengejutkan. Namun hari ini dia sedang terburu-buru dan nyaris tersesat. Tidak punya waktu untuk menerapkan asas kesopanan dan tata krama yang menjadi protokol wajib anggota keluarga kerajaan.

"Kau ini seperti hantu-ssu. Tapi terima kasih karena telah menolongku!" Si kuning merentangkan garis bibirnya membentuk kurva lima jari. Kuroko kontan memicing karena dihantam paras sumringah yang kelewat silau. "Biarkan aku membalas pertolonganmu tadi-ssu!"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tadi bilang mau ke aula—"

"Akan kutraktir-ssu!"

"Tidak, aula—"

"Ayo ke kafetaria-ssu!"

"Aula..."

* * *

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta bersenandung _random_ sambil bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. Bibir mengunggah senyum senang. Kedua iris madunya melekat pada sosok mungil yang syahdu menyeruput vanilla shake di seberang meja.

"Aku minta maaf-ssu... aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah mahasiswa baru yang harus mengikuti orientasi. Maaf karena malah menyeretmu kemari."

Kise menghambur tawa garing saat ditikam oleh sepasang _azure_ yang memicing. Beruntung manisnya gula sakarin dalam gelas jumbo di sana berhasil mencairkan suasana. Sudah dicatat dalam kalbu si pemuda kuning, anak manis ini doyan traktiran vanila. Siapa tahu bisa berguna suatu saat nanti.

Kuroko mendengus. Tanpa sengaja meniup sedotan dan menciptakan gelembung basah pada permukaan susu kocoknya. "Tadi kau bilang harus ke aula, kan?"

"Ah benar juga. Aku adalah salah satu panitia orientasi-ssu." Lengan katun dari kaus hitam disingkap. Manik emas mengintip penunjuk waktu di pergelangan kiri. "Ini sudah telat sekali-ssu. Sebentar lagi malah sudah selesai... Kasamatsu-senpai ngamuk tidak, ya?" Pelipis Kise meneteskan bulir dingin.

Dua bening biru berotasi. Lagi-lagi Kuroko menciptakan gelembung vanila sebagai penyalur emosi.

"Hei, aku belum tahu namamu-ssu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kok untuk apa? Kan kita teman-ssu."

"Sejak kapan? Aku tidak ingat."

"Teman, dong. Kan kau sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Aku menyesal melakukannya."

" _Hidoi_ -ssu..." si pirang merasa hatinya dirobek. Belum berkenalan saja sudah ditolak. Pupus harapannya untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam dari ini.

Kise berlinang air mata.

"... Kuroko."

"Hm?"

"Namaku Tetsuya Kuroko."

Kuroko sengaja menanggalkan nama 'Seirin' dari identitasnya. Untuk keamanan, selain itu juga karena dia—dan Mayuzumi—masih belum cukup usia untuk diekspos ke media publik. Pangeran Seirin baru akan diperkenalkan secara resmi pada upacara kedewasaan mereka di usia dua puluh tahun.

"Kalau begitu, kupanggil Kurokocchi."

"Tidak mau, terdengar aneh." Hidung mungil si _baby_ _blue_ mengerut jijik. Kise sesenggukan halus. "Omong-omong, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu."

"Eh?!" Tangan besar brutal menggebrak meja. Kise sontak menyodorkan wajahnya hingga nyaris menyundul hidung Kuroko. "Kau tidak tahu aku siapa-ssu?!"

Jidat Kuroko terlipat. Kepalanya beringsut ditarik menjauh dari sepasang manik emas yang melotot intens. Gelas plastik yang isinya tinggal separuh, reflek didekap mendekati dada. "Memang kau siapa?"

Kise membuka dan menutup mulut tanpa suara. Rambut kuning dikibas dalam geleng penyangkalan. "Tidak kenal siapa aku?! Apa Kurokocchi selama ini tinggal di gua? Udik banget-ssu!"

Celetukan si pirang dihadiahi tatapan belati dari sepasang iris yang lebih cerah. Manik sewarna madu menemukan pencerahan dalam wujud LCD ukuran medium yang menggantung dekat langit-langit.

"Lihat di sana-ssu!"

Kepala diputar searah ujung telunjuk yang menegang. Kuroko beradu tatap dengan tayangan iklan yang mempromosikan _gadget_ keluaran terbaru dari sebuah _brand_ terkenal. Di akhir segmen, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang menjelma dengan latar belakang _void_ hitam dan serpihan kaca. Kontras _black-white_ menonjolkan kilauan emas pada iris terangnya. Figur di layar kaca mengucap, _**"This is Kise Ryouta's choice"**_ dalam bariton yang merdu.

Anggukan paham, Kuroko menyahut sambil membungkuk rendah, "Aku mengerti, namamu Kise Ryouta. Salam kenal, Kise-senpai."

"Eh, ' _senpai_ '? Ah, ya, aku lupa Kurokocchi baru masuk ya..." gumamnya pelan, jari telunjuk menggaruk pipi.

Kuroko tidak menanggapi. Pilih diam untuk menghabiskan sisa jajanannya. Sementara itu, Kise mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada layar tipis di sudut kafetaria. Tayangan sudah berganti dengan _highlight news_. Tajuk di bawah sang pembawa berita tertulis, 'Peresmian Distrik Delapan Holy Empire of Seirin'.

" _...Perdana Menteri Kaijou telah menandatangani perjanjian penyerahan wilayah pada Perwakilan Kerajaan Seirin, Shuuzou Nijimura. Setelah pertikaian yang berlangsung selama tiga tahun, Kaijou setuju untuk menyatukan negaranya dengan kerajaan kita..."_

Suara statis dari LCD diiringi oleh aksi jabat tangan antara dua perwakilan negara. Berlatar belakang tiang besi menjulang ke langit, mengibarkan sebuah panji besar dengan lambang Seirin. Di antara barisan petugas berseragam, salah satu yang bertugas di ujung baris menumpu tongkat di punggung abdomennya-menyimbolkan lara akan kibaran bendera biru yang akan segera berakhir. Sebuah penghormatan akan mulianya lambang negara yang sekarang runtuh.

"—Senpai?"

Kise tidak mendengar vokal monoton itu menyuarakan namanya. Iris keemasan berkilat, menghujam sarkas tayangan berita di depan mata. Tangan mengepal hingga putih di atas meja. Tanpa sadar giginya telah bergemeletuk menahan panasnya bara emosi.

"Kise-senpai?!"

Guncangan pelan di bahu berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Kise. Mengerjap, manik sekuning jagung dibenturkan pada Kuroko yang mengernyit padanya. "A-Ada apa Kurokocchi?"

"Aku sudah berusaha memanggil _senpai_ berulang kali tapi diabaikan." Kuroko menarik tangannya. "Kise-senpai, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa Kurokocchi bertanya seperti itu?"

Bahu mungil mengendik sekali. "Kise-senpai tiba-tiba saja diam. Kau terlihat marah sekali tadi."

"Heh? Aku marah? Masa? Tadi aku hanya kepikiran film yang akan kubintangi-ssu. Aku jadi tokoh antagonis, makanya harus belajar raut garang-ssu." Sebait tawa hambar meluncur terburu-buru. "Oh, ya, tadi ada apa Kurokocchi memanggilku?"

Segaris alis _teal_ meroket skeptis karena tidak percaya. Kuroko tidak mau mempermasalahkannya. Menghabisi vanilanya dalam satu nada seruput yang tinggi, ransel pada punggung kursi pun disambar. "Aku hanya mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk _milkshake_ nya sekaligus ingin berpamitan."

"Eh? Kurokocchi sudah mau pergi?"

"Karena tidak ada kegiatan, aku ingin mencari di mana letak perpustakaan."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu hati-hati-ssu."

Kuroko membungkuk singkat. "Sampai jumpa, Kise-senpai."

"Sampai jumpa. Aku harap bisa bertemu Kurokocchi lagi,"

Kise melepas kepergian si adik kelas dengan lambaian kecil. Mata mengekor pada punggung mungil hingga hilang di balik _double door_ kantin. Ponsel dalam saku dirogoh. _Keypad_ dirajam rusuh dengan susunan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Apa rencana kita selanjutnya? Kaijou telah jatuh..."

* * *

.

.

.

Biner _cerulean_ beredar kagum pada lemari buku setinggi tiga meter yang mengurung kedua sisinya. Raut poker berkilauan ganjil. Tungkai kaki meloncat genit menghampiri subsidivisi sastra dan literatur di penghujung barisan. Kuroko menahan jerit _fanboying_ saat menemukan salinan pertama novel ' _Rashomon'_ pada tingkat ketujuh.

"Ukh..."

Pucuk jarinya hanya menggelitik tingkat kelima. Sudah jinjit sampai ujung jempol kaki. Buku hasil karya sastrawan favoritnya terasa bagai fatamorgana, namun ia terus berusaha menggapainya.

Kuroko melenguh dalam frustrasi. Memicing sengit pada tingkat tujuh lemari buku, seolah deretan jilid di sana telah berselingkuh dengan kekasihnya dan membawanya kabur.

Mencoba berjinjit lagi. Masih gagal. Melirik bawah, papan penyangga buku dijejak pelan untuk uji coba.

Kokoh. Bisa dipanjat.

Karbondioksida dihempas panjang. Kepala biru celingukan ke kanan dan kiri lalu melongok ke belakang rak untuk mengintai. Tidak ada saksi mata. Seluruh penghuni perpus terpusat di area membaca. Hanya ada segelintir mahasiswa yang datang untuk mencuri kuota wifi dengan laptop maupun _gadget_ canggih mereka.

"Yosh."

Satu anggukan sebagai permulaan. Kaki kanan naik dulu, baru kaki kiri. Ulangi lagi untuk tingkat selanjutnya. Sepertinya semua berjalan lancar—

"Sedang apa kau, nanodayo?"

Terkesiap, Kuroko kontan tergelincir. Tangannya mencakar udara untuk meraih pegangan. Sudah meliuk, dipastikan akan terjungkal kalau bukan karena tangan besar yang menahan punggungnya.

Menengok ke bawah, warna sebiru air disambut sepasang biner klorofil yang mengerling skeptis dari balik kacamata.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kuroko kembali _ojigi_ hari ini.

Si kepala hijau menatap lekat, sesaat kemudian beralih pada tingkat ketujuh rak yang berusaha dipanjat si lelaki biru muda.

"Yang mana?"

Kuroko menjatuhkan kepala ke samping tidak mengerti.

Pemuda jangkung mendecak kesal dan mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi. "Buku mana yang kau inginkan? Biar kuambilkan."

"Eh, mau membantuku?"

Ditanggapi dengan dengusan tidak sabar, Kuroko segera menunjuk literatur yang ia kehendaki. Tingkat tujuh pada rak yang menjadi cobaan untuknya hanyalah sekilas sentil untuk si _greeny_. Tidak perlu banyak usaha, tinggal menjulurkan tangan pun jadi. Manik _azure_ kontan berkilau oleh kekaguman polos para perjaka yang masih suci.

Punya tubuh tinggi menjulang itu praktis sekali...

"Terima kasih." Buku Rashomon karangan Ryuunosuke Akutagawa pun ditimang ringan dalam pelukan si bocah biru yang gembira. "Sudah lama aku ingin membaca buku ini..."

"Di zaman saat semuanya bisa virtual seperti saat ini, jarang sekali aku melihat orang yang masih mau membaca buku... bahkan sampai memanjat lemari untuk mendapatkannya."

"Um... mungkin kau tidak perlu membahasnya..." semburat merah terpoles apik di atas pipi putih. Menggeleng cepat, Kuroko beralih pada sebuah buku tebal di tangan si pemuda klorofil. "Kau sendiri juga suka membaca buku—eh buku telepon?"

Opini Kuroko berubah dalam kecepatan cahaya begitu bisa menerka apa yang tercetak di sampul berwarna kuning itu.

"Ini?" Buku yang dimaksud diangkat sejajar dada. Tangan yang bebas muatan mencolek kacamata. "Ini adalah _lucky item_ -ku nanodayo. Oha-Asa bilang Cancer harus membawa buku telepon. Aku memilih yang paling tebal untuk berjaga-jaga karena Cancer urutan ketiga di bawah Sagitarius dan Virgo."

" _Lucky_ _item_? Oha-Asa? Kau membicarakan ramalan?"

Si pemuda hijau mengendikan hidung dengan angkuh. "Orang sepertimu takkan mengerti. Katakan, apa zodiakmu?"

"Kupikir orang akan menanyakan nama lebih dahulu daripada rasi bintangnya..."

Sebenarnya bukan bermaksud mengkritik, namun entah mengapa perkataan Kuroko membuat si _megane_ salting sendiri.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, katakan namamu nanodayo."

"Bukankah lebih sopan kalau kau memperkenalkan namamu dahulu sebelum bertanya nama orang lain?"

Semburat merah di pipi pemuda yang lebih tinggi menyala semakin terang. Tidak setiap hari ia bertemu seseorang yang bisa membuat sikap tenangnya meretak seperti ini.

"Ba-Banyak maunya! Aku juga tidak sampai segitunya ingin mengenalmu. Ini hanya formalitas, nanodayo."

... Dan membuatnya membocorkan sikap _tsundere_ yang terkubur rapat-rapat pada pertemuan pertama.

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Maaf, sepertinya sikapku kurang sopan. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Namaku Tetsuya Kuroko, mahasiswa baru tahun ini." Kilas usil menghampiri manik biru. Kalimat terakhir ditambahkan hanya untuk menggoda lawan bicaranya, "Dan zodiakku Aquarius kalau kau masih ingin tahu."

"Aquarius? Pantas saja aku susah akur denganmu. Cancer dan Aquarius tidak kompatibel." Sahutnya sambil mengoreksi letak kacamata. "Aku adalah Shintarou Midorima. Semester tiga, nodayo."

"Salam kenal, Midorima-senpai."

"Semoga kita tidak terlalu akrab karena kita berdua kurang cocok."

"Aku mengerti, Midorima-senpai." Meski datar, sesungguhnya Kuroko menahan geli.

Dengus kesal melesat. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, nanodayo. Aku masih harus mencari sesuatu."

Satu meter berselang, Midorima berhenti. Tanpa berbalik, melirik pada pemuda mungil yang sibuk menjelajah lembaran buku tebal. "Kuroko, jalan mana yang kau lewati saat pulang?"

Iris seterang angkasa biru terangkat dari halaman novel di tangan. "Jalan?" Kuroko membeo, mengulang pertanyaan Midorima.

Satu alis Kuroko mengapung penasaran. Bukan perkara mudah untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakak kelasnya. Selain karena dia selalu diantar-jemput oleh kendaraan pribadi, rute dari sekolah dan istana biasanya juga akan diacak setiap hari agar tidak bisa dilacak. Setahunya, dia tidak pernah melewati jalan yang sama dalam seminggu.

Siapa tahu petang nanti dia akan dibawa ke mana saja dalam perjalanan pulang...

"Aku kurang tahu…"

"Kurang tahu? Apa kau tidak hafal jalan menuju rumahmu? Kau ini bagaimana, nanodayo?" Pangkal hidung yang ditempeli bingkai hitam mengkerut apatis. Kuroko hanya angkat bahu. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku peringatkan saja."

Manik _emerald_ mengkilat tajam.

"Jangan melewati Jalan Seiho, nanodayo."

Dahi Kuroko mengerut samar. Tatap datar mengarah lurus ke pemuda hijau yang kini berbalik arah. "Apakah itu saran Oha-Asa _-san_ juga?"

"Mungkin iya, mungkin saja tidak."

* * *

.

.

.

" _Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku akan terlambat menjemputmu. Banyak hal yang tertunda di sini. Kerjaan menumpuk. Ada seorang kouhai brengsek yang membolos dan melalaikan tugasnya."_

Kuroko seolah dapat mendengar otot di sekitar mata Mayuzumi berkontraksi kencang membentuk kerutan sengit. Siapapun kouhai yang dimaksud, tidak akan bisa lepas dengan mudah dari murka kakaknya.

 _Smarphone_ ber _casing_ biru muda dijepit antara bahu dan telinga. Satu tangan beralih fungsi jadi pembalik halaman novel.

"Aku mengerti Chihiro-nii. Tidak perlu buru-buru."

Kuroko berhasil menghindari bangku taman di saat-saat terakhir. Ini sudah yang keenam kalinya dia nyaris tersandung. Berjalan sambil membaca dan menelpon bukanlah hal bijak.

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maukah kau menungguku sebentar? Aku tidak akan lama."_

"Tentu saja." Orb sejernih genangan danau bergerak cepat memindai area. Kuroko menjatuhkan pilihan pada bohon besar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku akan menunggu di halaman fakultas Chihiro-nii."

" _Baik. Tunggu aku di sana. Jangan ke mana-mana, Tetsuya."_

"Iya, Chihiro-nii. Tenang saja." Desah jenuh ikut mengiringi.

Komunikasi terputus. Kuroko bergegas menuju lokasi yang telah ia janjikan. Ransel ringan yang hanya berisi sebuah binder dan beberapa alat tulis dilempar asal-asalan ke kaki pohon. Pemuda berparas manis itu baru akan menyusul ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok lain yang ikut berteduh.

Helaian semerah darah bergoyang lembut digelitik angin. Tubuh yang mungkin hanya selisih beberapa senti dari tingginya. Wajahnya rileks, seolah tidak peduli dengan dunia.

"Kenapa dia tidur di sini? Apa tidak dingin? Hm?"

Pupil biru muda melebar kala melihat seekor kupu-kupu bersayap biru menetapkan alis tipis si pemuda merah sebagai lokasi istirahat. Si empunya wajah mengkerut, terusik akan sentuhan lembut si serangga terbang. Meskipun begitu, kupu-kupu itu enggan angkat kaki.

Kuroko merasa iba pada si merah yang konstan mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Perlahan tangannya dikibaskan pelan di atas sayap besar berkroma biru. Kupu-kupu itu hengkang namun ujung jari Kuroko tidak sengaja membelai dahi yang digantungi poni merah pendek.

'Slap!'

Pemandangan langit berputar sesaat. Bunyi tubrukan menyadarkan Kuroko akan perihnya oksipital yang membentur ke tanah berlapis rumput. Sinar matahari memberi kilat lebih pada sebuah beda runcing di depan mata. Si pemuda merah kini menekuk kaki di atas tubuhnya.

Tetsuya Kuroko tahu bahwa dirinya harus bernapas, tapi eksistensi si lelaki merah mencekat udaranya di esofagus.

"Apa yang kau mau."

Vokal dingin tanpa nada. Kuroko bergidik, tapi menolak takut.

Menatap lurus dengan ekspresi datar, Kuroko berusaha menerka. Lelaki bersurai merah dengan alis senada yang menukik tajam kini menghujam sarkas ke arahnya. Belum lagi rentang tangan yang dibalut kemeja tipis menikam tajam di atas pangkal hidungnya.

Masih menahan napas, Kuroko menjawab. "Ma-Maaf. Bisa kau singkirkan benda tajam itu? Berbahaya sekali."

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan."

Kuroko yakin si lelaki merah ini bertanya meski tidak menuai nada yang seharusnya.

Pengaturan napas terkendali kembali. Kuroko mengangkat kedua tangan, di arahkan ke sebuah benda tajam—gunting yang kini mengancam mentalnya.

Lawan bicara menolak kalah. Kuroko mengurung niat untuk lanjut menyingkirkan benda tajam. Negoisasi diambil sebagai keputusan terakhir.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, aku melihat ada seekor kupu-kupu yang hinggap—"

"Diam."

Kuroko membungkam—sebab sang gunting kini mencium pangkal hidungnya.

"Tapi tadi anda bertanya." Lanjut Kuroko, masih menatap datar.

Netra heterokrom masih belum teralih. Rentang jarak ditarik seinci, tingkat intimidasi meningkat seiring pekatnya perlawanan.

Tidak sudi direndahkan. Kuroko mengangkat satu tangan, menepis telapak tangan lawan—berniat menghempaskan benda tajam yang menjanjikan luka—

'Srak!'

—namun malah ganti mengancam nyawa.

Jakun kecil bergerak, Kuroko menenggak ludah.

Ujung gunting dipaksa mencium tanah berumput tepat di samping kepalanya. Ekor mata biru muda menolak untuk terus memandang telapak tangan yang mengeras.

"Kau beruntung aku tidak menyongkel matamu."

Suara bariton berat penuh sarat intimidasi. Kuroko mengeval diri. Lain kali pelajari lawan sebelum melawan.

"Apa yang kau mau."

Pertanyaan diulang. Kuroko menarik napas singkat, lalu balik menatap. "Aku Tetsuya Kuroko, mahasiswa baru di kampus Vorpal S ini. Maaf karena sudah menganggu tidur anda. Aku ingin anda menjauhkan gunting itu segera karena sangat berbahaya."

Kepala bermahkota merah mendongak angkuh, namun sorotnya masih lurus ke lawan di posisi bawah.

"Bisakah kau bergerak dari tubuhku? Posisi ini membuatku tak nyaman."

Tungkai kaki bergerak, satu langkah diangkat dari sisi lelaki biru muda. Pemuda merah mendaki satu jejak mundur, namun masih intens memandang lawan.

Kuroko beranjak bangun. Ia menegapkan tubuh seraya mengulas senyum tipis—berupaya melontar sikap baik agar tidak diancam benda tajam lagi. "Terima kasih sudah melepasku. Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Netra dua warna mengeling. Bersamaan dengan belaian angin tenang, ia berbalik. "Bukan urusanmu untuk tahu siapa aku. Lain kali kalau kau mengganggu, kupastikan ujung guntingku akan merobek kulit mulusmu. Camkan itu."

Tetsuya Kuroko menggeleng pelan pada sosok pemuda yang beranjak menjauh.

"Ada, ya, orang sadis seperti dia..." gumamnya setengah berbisik.

'Drap.'

Kuroko sontak mundur. Ia yakin sekali dirinya tidak bersuara keras, lantas mengapa si surai merah itu menghentikan langkah?!

Pilihan berikutnya adalah ikut berbalik. Daripada terlibat benda tajam, Kuroko pilih tempat lain untuk menanti kehadiran kakaknya.

Nyawa yang terancam di ujung gunting kini ternilai aman kembali, sebab Tetsuya Kuroko sudah menghilang sebelum pemuda merah itu berbalik arah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n : Salam kenal, shiuferz shipper AkaKuro**

 **Semoga suka ya xD**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko mengintip dari balik pohon. Si merah seram itu telah mengurai jarak aman. Yakin punggung yang terlihat kaku itu takkan berbalik dan mengejarnya, si Bungsu Kerajaan Seirin itu memutuskan untuk hengkang.

Namun baru mau menggeser tungkai kaki, dilihatnya si pendekar gunting malah dipapasi sosok familiar dalam emosi.

"Chihiro-nii?"

Intonasi tanya terhembus saat pria kelabu itu kentara ngomel-ngomel di kejauhan. Yang jadi tumbal semprotan amarah hanya berlagak apatis tanpa niat merespon atau mendengarkan.

Alis biru bertaut. Indera pendengaran diposisikan baik-baik. Mencuri dengar lantunan vokal sang Kakak yang menanjak dari biasa. Jarang sekali Chihiro Mayuzumi menaikkan nada bicara, apalagi sampai berubah tempramen seperti itu.

Satu kata kunci yang terlintas.

 _Kouhai._

Mungkin saja pemuda merah itu adalah _kouhai_ yang tadi dihujat kakaknya di telepon.

"Tets—maksudku, Kuroko? Sedang apa kau di sana?"

Kuroko mengerjap. Lokasi persembunyiannya sudah dibocorkan. Baru sadar bila dua objek intipan telah menjadikan dirinya sebagai target perhatian. Sepasang iris beda warna mengedar, menusuk dalam kalbunya.

Si Biru merapatkan diri pada batangan pohon. Masih berusaha melenyapkan diri di balik persembunyian.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku? Mau pulang sekarang, Tet—Kuroko?" Pria kelabu berjalan melintasi pendekar garang di wajahnya melunak seiring langkah yang memangkas jarak. Lidah gatal karena terus salah sebut nama tengah adiknya.

Sama seperti identitas mereka, hubungan sebagai saudara pun termasuk hal tabu untuk diumbar di ruang terbuka. Karena Mayuzumi akan segera disahkan sebagai pangeran Seirin, tentu jati diri Kuroko sebagai adik seorang royalti juga terancam ikut terbongkar sebelum waktunya.

Meski bebas bukan berarti mereka bisa sembarangan bersikap.

Ditinggalkan oleh lawan bicara, sosok merah itu berjalan menjauh.

Sesaat biru muda memandang awas. Tidak ingin melewatkan seinci pun gerak-gerik dari si lelaki bergunting. Memerhatikan bagaimana bilah kembar itu menghilang di antara telusupan lengan panjang, tungkai kaki yang berjalan ritmikal, telapak tangan yang mengepal entah karena sebab apa.

Tidak lupa tatapan tajam dan penuh perhitungan yang tadi dialamatkan padanya.

"Hei."

Tepukan pelan di pipi kiri menggeser poros atensinya pada sang Kakak. Manik sewarna mendung mengerling cemas ditemani dua alis yang mengerut turun.

Kepala biru didongakkan, senyum tipis diulaskan. "Ayo kita pulang, Chihiro-nii."

"Kau mengabaikanku tadi, huh."

Protes dari yang lebih tua dihadiahi kendikan bahu. Mayuzumi menggulir bola mata. Tanpa kata, menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko.

Bersamaan dengan hembus angin yang menerbangkan koloid debu, sosok merah itu lenyap ditelan batas penglihatan. Kuroko menengok ke belakang. Manik birunya menyapu pandang, berharap akan tersandung warna _scarlet_ cerah yang benar-benar telah menghilang.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rise of Kingdom Harem**

 **shiuferz**

 **[All/Kuroko] [Akashi/Kuroko]**

 **-Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini-**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dua sosok pemuda berjalan menyusuri gang sepi. Destinasi jatuh pada sebuah limo hitam yang menanti di ujung jalan. Perjalanan dari kampus ke direksi tertuju memakan waktu lima menit. Sedikit waktu dan tenaga yang harus dikorbankan untuk menyembunyikan jati diri.

Menjadi pangeran yang belum dipublikasikan ke masyarakat bukan hal mudah. Kalau ada yang tahu mereka dari kalangan atas—terlebih, keluarga kerajaan, bisa-bisa hilang ketenangan hidup beserta kebebasan masa remaja.

"Hari ini volume terbaru _light novel_ favoritku terbit."

Seutas alis biru mengudara skeptis. "Aku tidak mau tahu, Chihiro-nii."

Pintu mobil dibuka oleh seorang pria berseragam hitam. Keduanya langsung menyamankan diri di peraduan jok abu-abu. Tas punggung diletakkan ke pojok, fokus mulai merayap pada dunia di balik jendela.

"Ke Seiho dulu, ya. Ada yang mau kubeli."

"Aku tidak mau ikut, Chihiro-nii." Penolakan meluncur disertai dengusan tajam.

"Jangan buang-buang bensin, Tetsuya. Mumpung lewat, biar sekalian."

Ini dia yang Tetsuya Kuroko tidak suka. Seiho adalah kawasan pertokoan—atau lebih dikenal sebagai surganya _otaku_. Di sana penuh dengan berbagai macam benda yang kurang bersahabat dengan akal sehatnya. _Figurine_ nyaris telanjang, gadis _maid_ berkuping kucing yang lalu-lalang, juga kelebatan individu yang hidupnya terombang-ambing di batas dua dimensi dan kenyataan.

Apalagi nanti bertepatan dengan _launching_ serial favorit kakaknya. Bisa seharian ia terdampar di sana.

"Tolong berhenti di Seiho sebentar."

"Jangan."

"Siap, Chihiro _Ouji-sama_."

Pilot stir bundar memprioritaskan komando dari pangeran ketiga. Mobil melaju ke luar gang sepi, berbaur dengan keramaian jalan raya di tengah kota. Melaju berlawanan trayek dari arah mereka datang. Mengambil rute berbeda di setiap harinya, agar tidak terlacak dan terdeteksi.

"Aku tidak mau turun," ketus Kuroko. Kulit di antara alisnya terlipat.

Satu kilometer mendekati titik tujuan, si Bungsu biru mulai berulah. Gemas dengan gelagat adiknya yang khas remaja puber, jari-jari tegas Mayuzumi mendarat di surai _teal_.

"Jangan begitu, kita mampir ke toko buku, kok."

"Apakah toko buku yang Chihiro-nii bicarakan itu sama dengan toko buku dalam kriteriaku?"

"Benar-benar toko buku. Sebentar saja." Mayuzumi iseng menggali pipi tirus adiknya dengan pucuk jari. "Aku tidak akan lama, kok. Hanya beli lima _light novel_."

"Lima," Kuroko mengulang penuh penekanan. Andai dia sedikit lebih ekspresif, matanya pasti sudah melotot hiperbolis. "Itu hanya beli. Belum lagi lihat-lihat yang lainnya. Kalau ada _figure_ yang serupa dengan tokoh di _light novel_ , bagaimana? Pasti Chihiro-nii ngelayap kemana-mana."

"Astaga, Tetsuya. Kau membuatku terdengar seperti tante-tante yang doyan belanja."

"Paling tidak aku masih bisa berbaur dengan lokasi belanja para tante. Tempat itu membuatku jengah."

Meski melontarkan serangkaian gerutu, Kuroko akhirnya menurut. Memasuki daerah terlarang—baginya, mobil melambat. Detail sepanjang jalan mulai terlihat menjemukan. Seperti dugaannya, yang menyambut adalah pejalan kaki dengan tas punggung besar, deretan toko ber-plang warna-warni, orang-orang berkostum, serta _figure-figure_ berbagai ukuran yang nampak di balik ruang kaca.

Mereka menepi di area yang terpencil dari inti kerumunan. Mayuzumi menarik Kuroko agar ikut serta. "Kau harus selalu berada di sisiku, Tetsuya." Begitu katanya, tanpa ada celah untuk diganggu gugat.

Pintu kaca didorong, keduanya menyusuri ruang bersekat rak. Kuroko berpisah dari bimbingan sang Kakak. Bergerak sendiri menuju lantai dua di mana buku-buku yang—menurut papan petunjuk—lebih normal berada. Kalau ada fiksi keluaran terbaru, Kuroko mungkin akan membelinya.

"Tetsuya?"

Belum juga menjejak di anak tangga, suara familiar memanggil.

"Aku hanya ke atas, Chihiro-nii," sahutnya tanpa menoleh. Kaki ringan melanjut pendakian.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku."

Orb biru bergulir. Telunjuk menegak ke arah langit-langit. "Kita hanya terpisah satu tingkat."

"Jika sudah selesai, aku akan segera ke atas. Tunggu di sana."

Kuroko mengangguk usai membuang helaan panjang. Mencapai puncak tangga, ada lega tersendiri ketika melihat deretan buku. Esofagusnya berkontraksi khidmat menyesap aroma kertas bercetak tinta. Mata dimanja berlusin judul yang menggoda minta dibawa pulang.

Ekspedisi kecilnya berakhir pada rak di ujung dinding, jarinya menarik sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam di rak teratas. Berupaya merobek segel plastik karena tidak sabar ingin melihat isi, tapi segera diurung karena dinilai kurang etika. Akhirnya hanya sanggup mengintip sinopsis di kover belakang.

Satu buku masuk pangkuan. Cari jenis sama dengan pengarang berbeda. Atau karya beda yang masih bersaudara gubahan sastrawan serupa. Iris biru muda mengedar sambil melangkah pelan menyusuri rak.

Semuanya terjadi terlalu cepat. Kuroko tengah meraih buku keduanya ketika ruang dan waktu serasa bergetar. Cahaya yang sangat terang menusuk mata.

 _ **BLAR!**_

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi hening.

Awalnya terdengar bisikan, lalu berubah jadi jerit ketakutan. Kuroko mengedar pandang. Tubuhnya bergetar merambati rak kayu sebagai penunjuk jalan. Mendapati dinding tempatnya mendapatkan buku hitam tadi telah berlubang dengan rontokan debris menghambur di sekitarnya.

Di tengah gelap, Kuroko yakin sempat melihat seseorang tertimbun tembok yang roboh—dan menyisakan hanya satu tangannya untuk dipandang mata. Itu hanya yang terlihat. Mungkin saja di sana masih ada orang lain yang tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Rasa takut menyerang. Kuroko merogoh saku, menarik ponsel guna mengontak sang Kakak yang berada di lantai bawah.

Tidak ada sinyal.

Akhirnya layar ponsel dijadikan penerangan sementara. Mencari jalan keluar yang tidak lagi disinari lampu LED milik toko. Di antara para pengunjung yang buta arah, seseorang menubruk Kuroko di tengah pelariannya. Buku pilihan terjatuh, monitor dalam genggaman di arahkan ke lantai keramik yang putihnya menghitam ditelan kegelapan.

Setelah memungut buku, Kuroko berniat melanjutkan perjalanan. Tinggal lima langkah sampai di tangga.

 _ **Sreeeg**_

Bunyi besi menghantam tanah. Pintu kaca di bawah, sebagai satu-satunya sumber cahaya, kini diblokir oleh balkon besi yang lepas dari tempatnya. Para pengunjung yang menyongsong pintu keluar nyaris terkena hentakannya.

 _ **Blar**_

Ledakan kedua. Letaknya lebih menengah dibandingkan sebelumnya yang menepi di pinggir ruangan. Jeritan kembali bersahutan. Kali ini nama-nama yang tidak dikenal diteriakan dalam histeria.

 _ **Brugh**_ _!_

Kuroko terlonjak mundur. Layar ponsel di arahkan ke tangga, mendapati sebuah potongan beton langit-langit telah terbaringmemblokir jalan. Penerangan dilayangkan ke langit-langit, hujan pasir bertransformasi jadi gumpalan kerikil, berangsur menjadi batu-batu besar. Menumpuk, menciptakan dinding solid yang mengurungnya di lantai dua.

"Chihiro-nii..."

Gumaman lemahnya tak akan sampai ke lantai satu. Di bawah sana para petugas mulai menenangkan pengunjung. Panggilan panik kakaknya juga belum terdengar di telinga Kuroko.

Sayup-sayup, terdengar isak kecil dari tangisan seorang belia. Sendirian dan ketakutan, tampaknya tidak memiliki siapapun untuk dijadikan pegangan.

Kuroko mendekat. Mendapati seorang anak perempuan menggenggam tangan besar yang kaku, mencuat di antara puing rak buku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dua mata coklat besar terangkat. Gadis kecil spontan melemparkan diri dalam pelukannya. Lengking kesedihan pecah, si Biru menduga ia kehilangan sosok tercintanya di tengah bencana.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Tubuh mungil itu digendong dan dibawa menjauh. Bukan hanya untuk mencari jalan keluar, tapi karena ia juga tidak sanggup berada di sana lebih lama. Kuroko lantas teringat kakaknya sendiri masih di bawah sana. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia terluka? Atau...

Kesadarannya membeku diguyur es imajiner. Kecemasan merayapi. Berusaha percaya, Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mayuzumi adalah orang yang kuat. Mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti di luar dengan selamat.

"Apa ini aksi terorisme lagi?"

"Iyakah? Tidak mungkin di sini!"

Mengandalkan indera pendengaran, Kuroko mendekat pada kerumunan kecil yang tengah mengungsi. "Maaf," sapanya.

"Wo-Woah!" Terperanjat sejenak, seorang wanita menyorotkan layar ponsel ke sumber suara. "Ternyata ada orang di sampingku."

Kuroko memaklumi. Mengeratkan pelukan pada anak yang terisak pelan di lehernya. "Tadi anda berkata tentang teroris?"

Si Wanita mengangguk, "Adik tidak nonton berita? Ada desas-desus bahwa teroris sudah menargetkan Seiho sebagai lokasi teror bomnya. Tak kusangka malah terjadi di toko buku ini."

Sontak terdiam. Kuroko perlahan merasakan sensasi _dejavu_. Kepala memutar memori. Seiho, aksi teror, pulang lewat mana.

 _"Kau pulang lewat mana?"_

Itu dia.

Perkataan Shintarou Midorima saat di perpustakaan tadi. Apakah Midorima berhubungan dengan ini semua? Ataukah semuanya murni kebetulan?

"Tetsuya! Kau ada di sana?!"

Mayuzumi berteriak di balik dinding batu. Kuroko bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya. Pertahanan batu diretas perlahan dengan tenaga maksimal. Hingga tersisa lubang setengah meter untuk mengintip ruangan di balik pembatas kokoh.

"Chihiro-nii? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sial! Di sana pasti gelap sekali, ya?"

Lega sedikit karena kakaknya baik-baik saja, Kuroko memandang gelap. "Ya. Bagaimana dengan Chihiro-nii?"

"Pintu keluarnya diblokir. Petugas sedang berusaha membetulkan sistem yang tiba-tiba rusak. Tapi di sini masih ada cahaya matahari, jadi tidak terlalu gelap."

Senyum tipis diulas, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Chihiro-nii. Aku—" Anak perempuan bermata sembab di dadanya menggeliat kecil. Sorot mata melembut. Ketakutan berubah menjadi keberanian kecil. "Chihiro-nii, aku ingin menitipkan seseorang."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?"

"Lubang ini pasti muat dilewati anak kecil."

Seolah mengerti maksud Kuroko, gadis dalam pelukan malah menggeleng cepat. Jari mungilnya mencengkeram kemeja putih si penyelamat, enggan melepaskan.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan _Onii-chan_!" Cicit ketakutan teredam kemeja putih tempatnya menyembunyikan wajah. "Aku takut!"

Helai kecoklatan berhias pita diusap lembut. Kuroko berbisik, "jangan takut. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak mau!"

Kuroko dapat mendeteksi gelombang kekhawatiran menerpanya dari direksi Mayuzumi. Mungkin kakaknya itu tengah coba mencerna situasi.

"Tetsuya, siapa yang bersamamu?"

"Seorang anak kecil. Aku menemukannya sendirian..." Vokal tak bernada itu melemah. Getaran kecil merambat bersama suasana berkabung dan sedikit rasa takut dalam hati. "Sepertinya dia kehilangan keluarganya dalam ledakan tadi..."

Mayuzumi terdiam sesaat, lalu tenang berkata, "berikan dia padaku."

Sayang, makhluk mungil dalam dekapan masih menolak untuk dilepaskan.

"Hei, gadis kecil. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya Kuroko pelan, mencari pengalihan.

"Yuriko..." Sesenggukan kecil memotong introduksi. Mata _almond_ yang basah mendongak, bertemu dengan sepasang _azure_. "Yuriko Yuzuriha. Enam tahun, tinggal di prefektur Iwazaka. Suka kelinci dan kue stroberi."

Tawa kecil melesat tanpa kuasa. Kuroko sedikit terhibur dengan keluguan si gadis mungil untuk menyebut profil lengkapnya. "Yuriko-chan, apakah Yuriko-chan tidak ingin bertemu mama lagi?"

"Mama..." Si mungil kembali menangis. "Aku ingin Mama!"

"Yuriko-chan, aku yakin Mamamu sudah menunggu di luar." Kuroko mengalihkan pandang pada Mayuzumi yang terdiam sejak tadi. "Kakak yang di sana akan mengantarmu bertemu Mama."

"Mama ada di luar?" Si kecil terlihat menimbang. Memandangi lamat-lamat lubang remang di mana Mayuzumi berdiri. Sesaat kemudian, perhatiannya kembali pada Kuroko yang menanti dengan sabar. " _Onii-chan_ bagaimana?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. _Onii-chan_ adalah orang yang kuat."

Menyadari genggaman mungil di bajunya mulai mengendur, ia segera mengarahkan anak itu agar memanjat lubang. Merasa lega ketika si kecil berhasil menyeberang ke sisi lain dan mendarat di gendongan Mayuzumi.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluar lain."

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah padaku, Chihiro-nii. Aku akan baik-baik saj—"

 _'_ _ **Nit nit nit'**_

 _ **'Blar!'**_

"Kyaaa—!"

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko sempat menangkap kilau cahaya menusuk retina dari arah kanannya, kemudian ia dihempas ke dinding beralas rak kayu. Benturan yang kuat mengakibatkan buku-buku berhujanan dari tempatnya.

Pandangan Kuroko berbayang buram—efek sakit kepala karena terpukul tepat di oksipital. Iris biru muda mendapati lubang yang tadi diciptakan kakaknya sudah lenyap ditimbun debris yang berjatuhan.

Sakit, pusing dan mual.

Paling tidak gadis kecil itu tidak harus mengalami apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kuroko masih bertarung dengan tarikan semu yang merebut kesadarannya. Naluri pemuda itu menjerit nyaring. Seolah memberitahu semua belum berakhir. Masih akan ada ledakan lain. Ia bisa merasakannya.

Sekelebat warna lewat dalam jangkauan pandang.

"Ayo."

Tangan ditarik, tubuhnya diberdirikan secara paksa. Seseorang menggiringnya berlari, tidak peduli Kuroko masih menahan sakit. Selain terkena ampas ledakan, ia juga terbentur tepat di sudut rak kayu yang tumpul.

Kilau cahaya menyambutnya di tengah pelarian. Penarik tangan segera mengangkat tubuhnya—lalu melayang turun ditarik gravitasi. Kuroko terlalu disorientasi untuk menyadari posisinya yang kini dibopong seperti pengantin wanita.

Langit biru muda berputar, Kuroko yakin pemandangan itu familiar. Bak kembang api, lubang tempatnya keluar memuntahkan ledakan susulan. Entitas yang merangkulnya itu menggulung badan. Menjadikan punggung sebagai tameng dari hujan debu dan asap yang berterbangan.

 _Tap_

Bokongnya menjadi yang pertama menyapa tanah. Dipastikan tubuhnya tidak akan oleng, baru kemudian lengan kokoh itu melepas dekapan.

Menilik penyelamatnya, biru muda membulat seketika.

Kening terekspos oleh poni pendek yang dihembus semilir angin. Alis merah bertaut dan mendongak ke bangunan berlubang di samping. Surai mencolok, blazer putih milik Universitas Vorpal S., kombinasi tak asing yang sempat hinggap di benaknya.

Pendekar gunting.

Kuroko seolah terkena mantera jadi batu. Banyak yang ingin diutarakan, namun bibirnya hanya membisu. Kenapa dia di sini? Mengapa dia tahu kalau toko itu akan meledak? Apa gerangan yang membawanya menembus kepulan asap hingga lompat dari lantai dua? Apa dia mengikutiku untuk melanjutkan aksi berguntingnya tadi?

Kenapa dia menolongku?

Kepala bermahkota _teal_ ikut mendongak ke arah yang sama. Memandang lubang dinding berlapis asap hitam. Tempatnya kabur dari cengkraman gelap. Cabut dari daftar korban aksi terorisme.

Bagaimana jika ia masih di sana ketika ada ledakan susulan?

Napas tercekat, Kuroko menelan ludah.

"Hei," panggilnya seraya beranjak bangun.

Pemuda merah tidak segera mengalihkan fokus. Masih sibuk menepuki fabrik putih dari partikel halus yang hinggap di pakaiannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan pertama untuk membuang curiga. Tidak mungkin ia sampai diikuti. Jalan pulang yang diambil supirnya selalu beda. Apalagi ini Seiho, surganya para _otaku_. Dilihat dari penampilan, orang berkepala _scarlet_ ini tidak setipe dengan kakaknya.

Netra merah-jingga bergeser ke biru muda. Memandang lurus dengan isyarat sejuta makna. Kuroko coba menerka, tapi terlalu redup sampai ia merasa salah jika terus menatapnya.

"Kau tidak berterima kasih?"

Kecurigaan membuatnya lupa memberi apresiasi. Memicing sesaat, biru muda kembali mendapat kilaunya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku. "Senyum tipis terulas, namun kemudian dahinya mengerut samar. "Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

Manik hetero memindai area sejenak sebelum jatuh ke biru muda. "Kau tidak sendirian, kan?"

Garis kilat horizontal mengejut benak. Bening _azure_ segera mengedar pandang—ia baru sadar sudah jadi tontonan masyarakat sekitar yang histeris dengan aksi terorbarusan.

"Aku harus menolong Chihiro-nii," ujar Kuroko terburu meski datar. Terlalu tenggelam dalam cemas. Lupa dengan protokol utama untuk tidak menggunakan panggilan sayang di depan umum.

Alis merah kontan mengudara mendengar keakraban yang terhembus bersama nama kecil kakak kelasnya.

Kemudian bibirnya melengkung, asimetris.

Berbalik arah, bergegas menuju pintu masuk toko. Kuroko menerobos pita kuning yang baru dipasang polisi. Nyaris mendobrak pintu kaca yang dihalangi struktur besi.

"Hei, nak!" Seorang polisi muda mendekat, menarik bahunya agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh. "Di sini berbahaya. Menjauhlah."

"Kakakku masih di dalam," sahutnya tanpa menoleh. Berusaha melepas jerat si petugas dari tubuhnya.

"Kami sedang berusaha mengeluarkan pengunjung. Kau tunggu saja di sana, jangan dekat-dekat!"

Akan tetapi lelaki berkulit pucat itu bersikeras menepis tarikan pihak keamanan. "Kumohon, aku harus masuk."

"Jangan bodoh, memangnya kau bisa apa?! Kalau ada ledakan lagi, bagaimana?! Biarkan polisi yang mengurus!"

Tubuhnya digiring menjauhi garis sakral berlabel _police-line_. Setelah diseret menjauh, bunyi sirine menyedot atensi. Kuroko menghampiri seorang polisi yang memegang kerucut pengeras suara.

"Maaf, pak, boleh saya pinjam toanya?"

Si Pria mendelik dari balik topi kepolisiannya. Tidak disangka akan menjalani aksi rebutan yang komikal di tengah situasi genting.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?! Apa kau tidak tahu—"

"Kumohon! Sebentar saja—"

 _'Ckiiit'_

Bunyi karet roda menggilas hitamnya aspal jalanan. Sebuah limosin berhenti setelah berhasil menembus keramaian. Kuroko mundur dari aksi tarik-ulur, tiga pria berseragam bergegas menghampirinya.

"Tetsuya-ou—" Panggilang yang salah lekas dikoreksi. "Tetsuya-sama! Anda baik-baik saja?!"

Kuroko menoleh. Manik sebiru langitnya menyipit ganas. Kemana saja para penjaganya saat ledakan terjadi?

"Maaf! Kami kesulitan menghampiri lokasi anda dan harus memutar jalan!"

Seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, para abdi istana segera membungkukan badan, memohon sirat pengampunan.

Hembus napas yang terdengar lelah pun dilepas. "Chihiro-nii masih terjebak di dalam."

Seorang pelayan menghampiri polisi, bernegoisasi. Mungkin ingin memberitahu bahwa ada orang penting di dalam sana. Yang keselamatannya sangat penting untuk kerajaan dan masa depan negara.

Kuroko merogoh saku, meraih ponsel. Di luar batang sinyalnya berdiri tegap tidak kurang dari lima. Ia segera menghubungi Mayuzumi, namun tidak tersambung. Baru ingat kalau gedung itu masih menangkal semua komunikasi nirkabel.

"Chihiro-nii..." Kuroko mengulum bibir bawahnya dalam resah.

Tidak lama setelahnya, pagar besi berhasil didorong maju, menembus pintu kaca, membuka akses keluar dari toko buku yang jadi tujuan aksi petugas sigap menertibkan arus pengunjung keluar dari bangunan.

Seorang wanita kalut mencengkram seragam sang Polisi, "Tolong! Kedua anak saya masih di dalam! Mereka berada di lantai dua!"

Si Pria berseragam dengan emblem tersemat di dada langsung mengangguk mantap. "Tenang saja, kami pasti menolong mereka."

Kuroko menatap wanita berambut coklat yang tak henti menitikan air mata. Ia sendiri cemas menyisir satu persatu pengunjung yang keluar. Mencari sosok yang sesungguhnya sukar dicari, apalagi bila dikepung keramaian semacam ini.

Karenanya ia memutuskan untuk bersuara, "Chihiro-nii!"

"Tetsuya!"

Benar saja.

Chihiro Mayuzumi sudah lebih dulu keluar dari toko buku. Yuriko si gadis kecil bergelayut ketakutan di lehernya. Jeritan, 'Mama!' melengking, disambut pelukan haru sang Ibunda, gundah karena hanya satu buah hatinya yang berpulang.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandang dari reuni menyayat hati di depan mata. Kepal tangan membulat rapat. Manik birunya kini berganti target, mencari surai merah yang sempat terlupa. Seperti tadi, kali ini pun ia kehilangan jejak.

"Kudengar ada ledakan di lantai dua! Aku baru saja mau ke samping untuk melihatnya. Ini gila, Tetsuya. Aku benar-benar khawatir, kau tidak menjawab panggilanku setelah ledakan itu."

Si Bungsu tidak menjawab. Telinganya sedang berusaha ditulikan. Terbebas dari isak tangis yang mulai membanjiri tempat kejadian perkara.

"Chihiro-ouji, Tetsuya-ouji, apa anda berdua terluka?" bisik seorang pelayan.

Gelengan pelan Mayuzumi mewakili kebungkaman Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan segera masuk ke dalam mobil."

Berbaur dengan pengunjung yang mulai dihampiri wartawan, mereka hengkang dari lokasi kejadian. Limosin melaju menghindari kerumunan. Keluar dari jalan Seiho dan bergabung dengan padatnya jalan raya.

Kelereng sebiru lautan tidak lepas dari jendela. Kepalan tangan belum melonggar sejak tadi. "Chihiro-nii... untuk apa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Mayuzumi hanya mengintip lewat ekor mata. Punggung berserah diri, terkulai pada sandaran duduk. Sebenarnya juga syok di balik topeng _poker_ -nya. Setumpuk _light novel_ yang terlupa saat proses evakuasi sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam benak si Kelabu.

"Mana aku tahu hal seperti itu, Tetsuya."

Hening.

"Aku ditolong _nya_ , Chihiro-nii," ujar Kuroko datar. Mata masih melekat pada panorama di luar kaca.

Mengernyit. Ada lega, ada tak suka. "Ditolong siapa?"

"Orang yang tadi Chihiro-nii temui di kampus, sebelum kita pulang tadi. Yang rambutnya merah."

Semakin berkerut. Rasa tidak suka perlahan mengganyang batin. "Akashi?"

Bahu terangkat. "Dia tidak memberitahuku namanya."

Mayuzumi bergegas mengusap layar _handphone_ , merapatkan _speaker_ ke telinga. Menghitung nada statis yang menyambung perangkatnya dengan si Penerima. Tak lama, ia mendengus kesal.

"Sial, tidak diangkat."

Kuroko memiringkan kepala, "Ada apa, Chihiro-nii?"

" _Dia_ itu tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Jadi untuk apa _dia_ ada si Seiho." Manik kelabu menatap serius pada seorang pelayan yang duduk di jok depan. "Hei, apa ada yang membuntuti kita?"

Si Pria berseragam menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin, Chihiro-ouji. Jalan kita tidak terlacak."

Tidak puas, Mayuzumi menghempaskan punggung. Ia menoleh ke adiknya di samping. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Tetsuya?"

"Dia menolongku," jawabnya datar. Sambil menerawang langit-langit rendah, Kuroko mengenang. "Saat ledakan terjadi, aku terlempar ke ujung. Kemudian dia menarikku dan lompat dari dinding yang baru saja diledakkan teroris. Kami berhasil keluar dari sana."

Bentang bahu direnggut. Mayuzumi sedikit mengguncang adiknya. "Di-Dia di dalam sana?!"

Tanpa ekspresi, kepala bersurai biru berayun naik turun. Dahi terlipat. Cengkeraman sang kakak dikelupas perlahan dari bahunya.

Mayuzumi mendecakkan lidah. "Sial." Sorot keabuan yang hampa kini menikam manik biru dalam kilatan keji. Suara sang kakak terdengar seperti desisan saat mengucap,

"Jangan pernah mendekatinya, Tetsuya. Akashi adalah orang yang berbahaya."

Tetsuya Kuroko angkat satu alis, lantas mengalihkan pandang. Memandangi jejeran toko yang berlalu di balik kaca. Mengingat kejadian di Seiho barusan. Akashi, katanya. Lelaki pemegang gunting itu bernama Akashi. Kuroko tidak ingin bertanya lebih, melihat sikap sang Kakak.

Sesuatu dalam batinnya menyanggah anggapan Mayuzumi. Kuroko meyakini Akashi bukanlah orang seburuk itu.

Menatap langit cerah, Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis di tengah pekatnya kabut trauma.

Besok mereka harus bertemu lagi.

Ia berhutang budi.

.

* * *

.

Asam menjalari rongga mulut, minuman berkarbonasi berhenti ditenggak. Kaleng silinder tangan ganti meraih sebuah _smartphone_ yang bergetar di atas meja. Sebuah nama tertera di atas layar.

Chihiro

Ia mengangkat ponsel. Menoleh ke layar televisi sebelum menarik _slide_ hijau. Suara disebrang langsung menguar emosi kental.

" _Toko buku, minimarket, serta pos polisi di distrik Seiho yang dipasangi bom diduga hanyapengalih perhatian. Tujuan utama para teroris siang tadi adalah gedung dewan di ujung jalan Seiho. Saat ini pihak berwenang masih menyelidiki kasus ini. Dilaporkan korban jiwa terbanyak berada di toko buku MShiki yang menjadi pusat lauching—_ "

Sudut bibir terangkat naik.

"Ya, Chihiro. Kau benar. Aku ada di sana—"

Manik hetero mendelik tajam ke layar LCD di samping. Atensi penuh terhisap oleh tayangan berita yang tersiar langsung di televisi. Menemukan sebuah objek di belakang reporter wanita.

Seringai tajam.

"—saat insiden itu berlangsung."

.

* * *

.

"Kalau sudah puas tidur-tidurannya, lekaslah turun, Tetsuya-ouji."

Baru pulang dari kampus dan nyaris jadi korban aksi terorisme, wajar bila ia ingin bermanja sebentar. Melepas lelah, berbaring seolah ini akhir dunia di atas kasur empuknya.

"Masako-sama sudah menunggu anda di lapangan. Latihan anda akan segera dimulai."

Ogiwara menegaskan nada bicara. Sepatu hitamnya mengetuk lantai sebagai peringatan. Kuroko mendecak pelan. Pelayannya itu memang terlalu kaku, kebanyakan doktrin ini-itu.

"Anda beruntung latihan telah ditunda selama setengah jam. Berhenti bermalasan dan bangun, Tetsuya-ouji. Atau saya akan memaksa anda bangun."

Biru muda mengerling, menerawang plafon langit-langit yang mengimitasi warna rambutnya. Kemudian tatapnya jatuh ke samping, dibenturkan pada lelaki berjas hitam yang menghampiri dengan langkah cepat. Satu stel pakaian ditaruh ke ranjang, tubuh pangeran ditarik bangun.

Shigehiro Ogiwara merendahkan tubuh, jari-jari terampil menceraikan kancing kemeja dari lubangnya. Melucuti dalam gerak cepat dari bentangan kulit putih. Bukan sekali dua kali ini, ia menelanjangi Kuroko seperti anak bayi. Terutama saat majikannya itu sedang diserang patogen kebluk seperti ini.

"Shigehiro-kun..."

"Jangan bicara dulu. Kalau bukan saya yang bergerak, Tetsuya-ouji pasti masih malas-malasan."

Si Biru muda membiarkan penutup tubuhnya dibuka. Menatap datar saat pelayannya merapihkan singlet dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan jaket berbordir merk _sport_ ternama. Celana training panjang disodorkan.

"Berdiri, Tetsuya-ouji. Apa harus saya yang memakaikan celana juga?"

Intruksi pelayan dituruti usai merotasi bola mata. Kuroko beranjak dari lembutnya seprai dan menjejak lantai. Celana formal diturunkan, pemberian si Pelayan segera dikenakan—sendiri.

Ogiwara ganas mengamati pergerakan siput majikannya. Siap main sambar kalau ada prosesi yang salah, apalagi terlupa. Melihat pemuda pucat itu telanjang dada—bahkan telanjang bulat, adalah hal biasa. Level keintiman mereka memang sudah tercipta sejak belia. Tidak perlu diingatkan pula kalau sampai dua tahun yang lalu, Ogiwara lah yang selalu menemani Kuroko saat mandi.

" _Sparring_ hari ini mulainya agak telat karena Masako-sama harus menghadap Yang Mulia Ratu," sahut Ogiwara, menuntun tuannya beranjak. Alis gelapnya melorot turun saat mata bertemu sudut jarum pada jam saku. Sudah selarut ini rupanya.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Apa Chihiro-nii juga ikut berlatih?"

"Harusnya begitu, tapi tidak kali ini. Belakangan waktu luangnya dipakai untuk mempelajari tugas Negara."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi. Menuruni tangga beralas karpet merah. Keluar melewati pekarangan, menuju lapangan _outdoor_ di belakang istana.

Nampak wanita berambut hitam sepunggung sudah menunggu. Seorang pengawal di belakang garis menyodorkan pedang kayu ke Ogiwara. Setelah berterima kasih, objek latihan diberikan pada sang Pangeran keempat.

Kuroko mengedar pandang. Kakak ketiga yang biasa ikut latihan kini tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Ia maklum. Tahun depan Chihiro Mayuzumi resmi jadi pangeran. Pasti sangat sibuk sekarang.

Gagang pedang diremat kedua telapak tangan, moncong dijatuhkan pada wanita di depan. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Masako-sensei."

Sang Guru bela diri menggeleng pelan. Ekspresi seriusnya masih setia terpancar. "Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya-ouji. Saya harap di waktu yang singkat ini, saya bisa dengan baik melatih kekuatan fisik anda."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Mohon bantuannya, Masako-sensei."

Alis hitam menukik, "Hari ini kita akan mengulang pelatihan kemarin, saya harap Tetsuya-ouji masih ingat teorinya."

"Aku ingat. Menangkis lalu menyerang, kan? Gunakan kekuatan lawan untuk membalik keadaan."

"Betul sekali."

Bibir tipis dijepit antara gigi karena kalut. "Sebenarnya aku memiliki satu permintaan pada Masako-sensei..." Kuroko berujar pelan.

"Apa itu, _Ouji-sama_?"

Manik biru melirik tanah sejenak sebelum kembali terangkat. Kuroko ragu menyuarakan maunya. "Aku ingin segera belajar pistol."

Araki Masako mengernyit tajam. "Saya bisa mengajarkannya setelah pertarungan jarak dekat sudah bisa anda kuasai, Tetsuya-ouji."

Kuroko memandang lurus, tanpa ekspresi. "Tapi waktu itu Masako-sensei bilang aku tipe petarung jarak jauh."

"Memang benar," pedang kayu diluruskan paralel dengan bumi. Masako membuat kuda-kuda menyerang. "Tapi saya ingin anda tidak memiliki kecacatan, Tetsuya-ouji. Kita mulai."

Shigehiro Ogiwara mendaratkan tubuh pada karpet rumput. Duduk sejenak sambil menunggu sang Tuan melatih kekuatan fisik. Bunyi kayu yang beradu, desah napas yang menguar, serta lirihan samar dari pangerannya yang jadi latar belakang.

Ia mendongak ke seorang pengawal yang berjaga di samping, "Sudah lama?"

Si Penjaga teritori istana mengangguk. "Tidak terlalu. Hei, duduk."

Ogiwara mengekeh, "Tetsuya-ouji bisa marah kalau aku berdiri terus."

Si Pria berseragam, lengkap dengan senjata, hanya menaikkan alis. Tatapnya jatuh ke pergelangan tangan yang terangkat. Arloji diintip. "Lima menit lagi, Masako-sama harus kembali ke istana. Yang Mulia ratu memanggilnya."

"Eh?"

"Itulah sebabnya aku menunggu di sini."

Ogiwara lantas berdiri. Ekspresi cerianya mengeras jadi raut serius. "Sepertinya ada keributan, ya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi setelah Kaijou—Distrik Delapan bergabung, sebuah kelompok makin gencar melakukan aksi teror."

Shigehiro Ogiwara membisu. Mata coklatnya menyipit samar dalam makna yang tak terbaca.

Kemudian ia menoleh, memandang lurus Biru muda yang masih semangat berlatih. Ekspresinya yang penuh determinasi—tapi masih terlihat datar, gerakan kakunya yang berusaha menepis serangan lawan, serta langkahnya yang berangsur menjauh dari inti lapangan.

Ia bersumpah untuk melindungi Pangerannya, apapun yang terjadi.

.

* * *

.

Sang Ratu jarang mampir untuk mendendangkan lagu pengantar tidur. Tetsuya Kuroko selalu sendirian setelah Ogiwara mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan menutup pintu kamar. Hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menghangatkan bantalan sofa atau bergelung di kasur sambil menonton tayangan televisi.

Tangannya menarik ponsel di atas meja, melihat pesan dari kakaknya.

Menyanggupi permintaan yang terurai dalam bentuk teks, Kuroko beranjak dari ranjang, keluar dari kamar. Kaki berbungkus selop _indoor_ bergegas menyusuri ruangan, mendaki tangga, menuju menara.

Sosok pria abu-abu terbias cahaya bulan purnama. Terlihat menawan karena menyimpan hadiah di depannya. Di tangannya, sekaleng bir sudah terlebih dulu kehilangan setengah kapasitas. Mayuzumi tidak bergerak duluan karena tahu, kali ini Kuroko lah yang akan mengambil langkah maju.

Pemuda _baby blue_ berlari kecil menghampiri. "Chihiro-nii, maaf sudah menunggu. Mana _Vanilla Milkshake_ -ku?"

Iming-iming minuman favorit lah yang membawa Kuroko bersemangat naik ke lantai teratas istana. Menemui Chihiro Mayuzumi yang katanya punya susu kocok vanila, padahal minuman itu sangat dibatasi oleh koki istana.

Pria kelabu menyungging senyum. Kantung plastik dengan logo _fastfood_ yang familiar diayun di depan hidung adiknya. "Ada syaratnya."

Raut datar bersarat tidak suka pun tercetak. "Aku tidak mau datang kalau Chihiro-nii tidak punya _Vanilla Milkshake_. Tunjukkan dulu apa isinya."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi gampang curiga padaku," Mayuzumi menggumam malas. Merogoh plastik dan memamerkan segelas minuman kemasan. "Lihat sendiri, kan?"

Langsung melompat dan merebut pegangan. Susu kocok vanila beralih tangan. Melihat adiknya terlalu semangat, Mayuzumi meraih gelas kemasan yang lain.

"Itu yang satu? _Vanilla shake_ juga?" Ekor mata biru muda rupanya sempat melirik.

"Iya. Ada dua. Untuk adikku tersayang."

"Terima kasih, Chihiro-nii. Aku sayang Chihiro-nii."

"Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Lain kali sayangilah kakakmu tanpa pamrih _Vanilla Milkshake_."

Kuroko mengangkat tangan. Membuat jarak pada gelas plastik, binar-binar menatap logonya. Sudah lupa pada pengharapan berbalas kasih sayang yang diminta oleh kakaknya.

"Chihiro-nii kapan ke Majiba-nya? Kok tidak ketahuan?" Kemudian lanjut menyedot likuid putih dengan penuh suka cita. "Eh, Chihiro-nii kan seperti hantu, mana mungkin ketahuan."

"Aku khawatir kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya."

Langit kelam tanpa gugusan bintang menjadi latar belakang keduanya. Angin malam menyapu helai rambut, menerbangkan gundah yang sempat menghinggapi batin. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati keheningan. Dengan minuman favorit masing-masing sebagai sahabat.

"Tadi aku tidak latihan, materi kewarganegaraan penggantinya. Membosankan." Satu teguk alkohol kadar sedang kembali melewati kerongkongan. "Oh iya, mulai besok aku bawa mobil sendiri. Tetsuya ikut aku," ujar Mayuzumi tanpa menoleh.

Sedang asik bertengger di gelas kedua, Kuroko mengangkat alis. "Hm?"

"Kita sekarang berangkat berdua tanpa supir dan pengawal."

Kuroko bungkam. Mulutnya terlalu syahdu dipakai menghisap susu kocok vanila.

"Hei, kau dengar, kan?"

Seruput teralun kasar. Sampai hanya tersisa ekstrak buihnya pun, Kuroko masih belum rela melepas gelas plastik dari jeratannya.

Semua orang tidak suka diabaikan. Di dalam plastik hitam—sesungguhnya masih ada satu selundupan gelas susu kocok. Tadinya mau dihadiahkan sebagai kejutan dengan sedikit modus terselubung, sayang si Adik malah cuek, sibuk dengan asupannya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, mulai besok sampai seterusnya kita berangkat dan pulang bersama."

Tutup plastik dibuka, Kuroko merapatkan mulut ke bibir gelas plastik. Menjilati sisa-sisa manis yang melekat pada es batu di dalamnya.

"Aku punya satu lagi."

Gelas plastik kontan dihempas. Biner _cerulean_ mengerling. "Mana, Chihiro-nii?"

Alis sewarna abu rokok berkedut. _Fix_ , Mayuzumi kalah bersaing dengan segelas _junk food_ di mata adiknya.

"Ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu, Chihiro-nii?"

Oh, tumben mau dengar. Mungkin _vanilla shake_ memang punya jampi magis yang dapat memikat ketertarikan adiknya.

Mayuzumi mencondongkan badan. Mengusap pelan setitik vanila yang tersangkut di pipi Kuroko. Ibu jarinya lantas memutuskan berhenti di sudut bibir sang adik. "Syaratnya, biar aku yang menyuapi..."

"Itu kan bukan makanan."

"Kan bisa lewat mulut ke mulut."

Raut yang senantiasa datar itu mengerut keras dalam jijik dan kejanggalan.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Merengut. "Chihiro-nii jahat. Yang benar saja."

"Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali." Gelas vanila terakhir diayun dalam sudut berbahaya mengarah ke jendela menara. Agar lawannya semakin tersudut, Mayuzumi berbagi informasi. "Kudengar, koki istana akan menghapus daftar vanila dari jajaran menu. Mereka mulai khawatir kau pilih-pilih makanan."

Manik biru membola. Harus menahan diri untuk tidak merenggut vanila kocoknya yang disandera. Salahnya sendiri yang selalu menghindari makanan utama, dan pilih mengenyangkan diri dengan makanan penutup—yang rutin selalu rasa vanila.

"Ayo, Tetsuya. Bagaimana? Aku menunggu."

Kuroko menurut, mata terpejam ragu, mulutnya menganga.

Chihiro Mayuzumi memandang. Sebenarnya rongga mulut adiknya yang bebas terbuka itu masuk ke kategori menggoda. Tapi karena ia seorang kakak yang jantan, lain kali saja ia mengambil jatah.

Mayuzumi kan kuat iman, tahan godaan.

"Besok jangan jauh-jauh dariku, ya."

Masih menganga, Kuroko mengangguk pasrah.

Si pria kelabu tersenyum jahil. Gelas plastik berisi susu kocok vanila dimiringkan—tumpah ke rongga mulut si Adik. Kuroko sontak terkejut, mundur sambil bungkuk terbatuk-batuk. Nyaris cairan dingin menyusup ke lubang hidungnya kalau ia tidak segera memuntahkan.

"Hahaha," tawa santai mengalun di ruang menara yang temaram.

"Uhuk, uhuk," kepalan tangan mengetuk dada, Kuroko masih berusaha mengatur laju oksigennya.

"Makanya jangan abaikan aku, Tetsuya,"

"Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku tidak datang. Chihiro-nii licik."

"Kalau tidak jadi datang, aku kenyang dong minum _vanilla milkshake_ -mu?"

Usai kendali tubuh aman kembali, Tetsuya Kuroko berdiri tegap memandang kakaknya. Bukan, memandang segelas minuman favorit yang bertengger di tangan Mayuzumi.

Spasi dikikis oleh pria yang lebih tinggi. Gelas plastik disodorkan, wajahnya mendekat ke kening lawan. Mayuzumi mengecup dahi adiknya singkat, kemudian mundur mencipta jarak. Terdiam sesaat. Menatap Kuroko dalam tatap kekosongan. Meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka masih bersama setelah peristiwa mengerikan tadi siang.

"Ayo kembali. Malam semakin dingin."

Lebih peduli pada susu kocok bonus, si Biru muda berbalik. Menyamakan langkah dengan pria abu-abu yang sudah lebih dahulu menerobos keheningan tangga menara.

.

* * *

.

Hari kedua masih masa orientasi. Jadwalnya seminar dan demo unit kegiatan mahasiswa. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Kuroko lebih bersemangat menyambut jadwal kedua daripada menghadiri seminar. Wajar saja. Karena seminarnya didominasi oleh pengenalan kampus, beserta formalitas visi dan misi yang sudah tercetak jelas di atas brosur.

Bisa-bisanya seorang lelaki terlihat frustasi di pinggir lobi. Kuroko menghampiri, "Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pria bersurai merah marun mendengus sambil mengacak isi tasnya. Merapal rentetan kalimat bersifat keluhan macam orang kesetanan.

"Selamat pagi?"

Masih tidak dianggap.

Menelengkan kepala, Kuroko mencongkel bahunya, "Permisi?"

"Wuaaa!"

Sudah biasa.

Pria berambut merah-hitam melompat mundur sampai terantuk dinding. Kuroko bersimpati dalam hati atas kebodohan orang itu—juga tanggap-refleksnya yang mengagumkan.

 _"Doumo,"_ sahut pemuda yang lebih mungil, membungkuk singkat.

"Si-Siapa kau?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!"

Usai menegakkan badan, Kuroko memandang datar. "Tetsuya Kuroko. Kau terlihat kebingungan, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Tarikan napas panjang, ransel dilempar menggantung ke belakang punggung. "Aku Taiga Kagami, salam kenal. Sebenarnya pulpenku ketinggalan, katanya harus mencatat apalah itu nanti di seminar."

Ada lega yang menyalip dada. Senang mendapatkan kawan satu tujuan. "Kagami-kun peserta orientasi juga?"

Manik merah gelap membola, "Kau juga?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Bagus! Apa kau..." Helaian marun digaruk rancu. Kagami malu-malu. "... punya pulpen lebih? Boleh aku pinjam?"

Kuroko merogoh tas. "Bisa-bisanya Kagami-kun tidak bawa alat tulis."

"Mau bagaimana lagi... aku tadi buru-buru," gumamnya sambil membuang tatap.

Setelah merelakan sebuah bolpoin bertinta hitam, mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor. Tujuannya sama, ruang auditorium megah untuk mengikuti jadwal utama orientasi hari kedua.

Keduanya duduk bersebelahan di jajaran kursi menengah. Tidak lama setelahnya MC menuntun jalannya acara. Keduanya—dari awal—sama-sama tidak fokus pada materi yang disampaikan. Meski mata menumbuk arah depan, isi kepala melanglang buana entah ke mana.

"Hei, Kuroko."

Si Biru muda menoleh. "Hm?"

"Kau mau ikut kegiatan apa?"

Kuroko berdehem sambil mengusap dagu lamat-lamat. "Aku suka basket. Orang yang sangat kukenal—Mayuzumi—juga ada di sana, pasti aku bakal ditarik ikut. Selain itu aku juga tertarik dengan perpustakaan. Kalau Kagami-kun?"

Pemuda beralis unik itu menggaruk pelipis, "Perpustakaan, ya? Aku sudah niat ikut basket sih." Tinju kanan dijatuhkan vertikal di atas telapak yang terbuka. "Yosh, ayo kita daftar sekarang!"

Kepala bermahkota teal menggeleng, "Tidak sekarang. Seminarnya masih berlangsung, kan? Kagami-kun kebanyakan bengong."

Kagami mencibir. Iris marun mengikuti sosok peserta orientasi yang berjalan ke pintu keluar. Dari gelagatnya, bisa ditebak izin macam apa yang ia berikan.

"Itu dia! Kita pura-pura ke toilet!"

"Kagami-kun kalau mau kabur jangan teriak-teriak." Kuroko menggumam monoton. Pandangnya refleks melirik ke arah panitia di ujung ruangan.

Panitia.

Surai _teal_ berputar, biru bening mencari sesosok senior yang ditemuinya kemarin. Panitia orientasi berambut kuning yang membawanya kabur dari kewajiban, dengan modus traktiran di kafetaria.

"Ada apa? Ayo pergi."

Ryouta Kise.

Sosok itu masih dalam pencarian iris _aqua_ hingga mereka meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hei, Kuroko! Cepatlah!"

Teman seangkatan pertama, kalau ditolak kan tidak baik. Apalagi Tetsuya Kuroko dari kemarin memang sudah absen dari kegiatan orientasi. Kuroko memang tidak berminat. Daripada ketiduran, lebih baik keluar mencari kegiatan.

Keduanya membungkuk melewati tempat duduk peserta lain. Kaki dipacu lebih cepat menyongsong pintu ke luar. Disambut oleh sepasang panitia, dan Kagami melancarkan taktik 'toilet'-nya tanpa cela.

"Berdua?"

"So-Soalnya aku tidak tahu di mana toiletnya! Jadi aku mengajak teman!" Kagami beralibi patah-patah.

Satu tatapan penuh curiga, kemudian mereka dilepaskan.

Atas dasar ajakan Kagami, Kuroko berat hati meninggalkan ruang seminar. Menyusuri jalanan, melewati dua fakultas, menuju gymnasium yang mengurai jarak tiga ratus meter di depan sana.

"Gym-nya besar lho!" sahut Kagami antusias sambil meninju udara.

"Kagami-kun sudah pernah masuk?"

"Tadi sebelum ke seminar, aku sempat menjelajah."

Kuroko mengangguk paham. Berhubung Kagami sudah tahu letaknya, Kuroko tidak jadi mengontak si Kakak guna meminta pengarahan. Ia membuntut saja. Berjalan bersisian, mengabaikan tatapan curiga kakak tingkat yang melihat mereka berkeliaran di jam tidak seharusnya.

Tetsuya Kuroko membisu sesaat. Mereka melintasi tempat terjadinya tragedi gunting bahaya. Pohon besar beralas rerumputan hijau muda. Bahkan semilir anginnya masih sama, mengingatkannya akan satu nama.

Akashi.

"Lihat, besar kan!"

Kuroko mendongak, menatap sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan atap setengah bundaran. Memang benar kata Kagami, besar. Selevel dengan perguruan tinggi elit tempat mereka menimba ilmu, Vorpal S.

Double _door_ didorong, Kagami menyerukan sapa. "Se-Selamat pagi!"

Kuroko di samping ikut bersuara, "Selamat pagi."

Lapangan _indoor_ diisi oleh riuh aktivitas para pemain basket yang tidak Kuroko kenal. Kagami menuntunnya masuk lebih dalam, memindai seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari-cari siapa tahu ada sosok yang bisa dimintai keterangan.

Kuroko ikut menelusuri tiap jengkal area pandang. Berusaha menemukan sosok yang barangkali ia kenal. Mata birunya kontan berpendar saat menangkap kelebat abu yang familiar.

"Mayuzumi-sen—"

"Tetsu-kun!"

Niatnya ingin berseru, Kuroko malah disumpal duluan oleh penampakan montok seorang gadis merah jambu.

"Mo-Momoi-san?" Kuroko berusaha menggapai udara di antara himpitan surga yang diirikan oleh kebanyakan pria. Sayang pangeran bungsu Seirin itu agak menyimpang di kepala, hal seperti ini pun sudah biasa, tidak akan membuatnya terlena.

Sementara itu, Kagami beku melihat teman barunya dibekap gadis cantik yang sejak tadi nyerocos ceria.

"Oi, Satsuki! Lepaskan Tetsu, lihat wajahnya biru tuh."

 _Teddy bear_ bersurai pinky itu ditarik lembut agar menjauh. Kuroko segera meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Fokusnya diangkat untuk mendapati raut sombong milik seorang pemuda berkulit remang yang jadi penolong.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

"Sama-sama." Pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu meringkas ekspresinya jadi cengiran lebar. Siku ditumpukan pada gadis bernama Satsuki Momoi yang menggembungkan pipi di bawahnya. Tangan lainnya mengacak helaian _teal_ dalam usil dan sedikit sayang.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa keluar _rumah_ juga. Kupikir kau akan _home-schooling_ seumur hidup," lanjut si _dim_. Tidak peduli dengan protes dua pemilik warna terang— _pink_ dan _baby blue_ —yang merupakan korban kejahilannya.

Kuroko melepas kekeh singkat. "Itu semua juga berkat Aomine-kun dan Momoi-san yang membantuku meyakinkan _Okaa-sama_ untuk diizinkan kuliah di sini."

"Ano..." Merasa disisihkan, Kagami minta perhatian. "Sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?" Tengkuk diusap-usap sebagai objek penyalur nerfes.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kagami-kun, perkenalkan mereka adalah Daiki Aomine dan Satsuki Momoi. Keduanya temanku sejak kecil." Kuroko berbalik. "Momoi-san, Aomine-kun. Ini Kagami Taiga. Dia mahasiswa baru sama sepertiku."

"Salam kenal, Kagamin!"

Jika Momoi segera mengakrabkan diri dalam sifat ceria, Aomine justru berusaha melucuti Kagami lewat pandangan semata. Seolah menemukan mangsa, orb biru kobalt naik turun memindai badan bongsor yang lebih pendek dua senti.

Cengir asimetris yang sarat hina terbit di wajah si Pria eksotis. "Oi, BaKagami. Kau main basket juga?"

Seolah bisa mencium gelagat menantang, Kagami ikut berkobar. "Memang kau pikir untuk apa aku kemari, Ahomine?!"

Dan detik berikutnya, kedua pemuda bersurai gradasi tersebut sudah adu kemampuan, _one-on-one_ di satu sisi lapangan.

"Sepertinya Dai-chan sudah mendapatkan lawan yang ia inginkan." Dari _court_ , sorot merah muda beralih pada biru pucat di sisinya. "Tetsu-kun pasti kemari untuk mendaftar klub, kan?"

Diselingi senyum tipis, Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Taraaa!" Entah dari mana, Momoi menarik selembar fomulir dari balik udara kosong. Gadis pink itu mengurai senyum, menyodorkan benda di tangannya. "Aku menebak Tetsu-kun akan ikut klub basket, jadi aku sudah mengisi formulir pendaftaran untuk Tetsu-kun."

"Terima kasih banyak, Momoi-san." Kuroko mengamati kertas persyaratan yang telah diisi dengan profilnya. Tidak ada satu pun informasi yang meleset. Dari tinggi badan, berat, ukuran _jersey_ , bahkan motivasinya memasuki klub.

Semuanya benar seratus persen tanpa kesalahan. Seperti biasa, kemampuan informasi kawan perempuannya ini memang di atas standar wajar.

"Tentu saja. Kan aku calon istrinya Tetsu-kun."

Adalah jawaban Momoi saat ditanya. Mungkin permainan Papa-Mama semasa kecil masih meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam pada benak gadis itu. Atau mungkin, desas-desus bahwa putri tunggal keluarga bangsawan Momoi adalah ahli menjaring data bukan kabar burung semata.

.

* * *

.

"Kuroko?"

Suara khas, Kuroko langsung menoleh tanpa bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Mayuzumi-senpai?"

Pria bersurai kelabu bergegas menghampiri. Kaus merahnya dilapisi rompi abu-abu, yang mendampingi adalah celana pendek selutut. Setelan kelewat sederhana yang jarang ia lihat di istana.

"Orientasinya belum selesai, kan?"

"Belum. Aku dipaksa Kagami-kun ke sini."

Merasa disalahkan, Kagami langsung menyembur. "He-Hei! Kita sepakat, kan?!"

Kuroko mendongak, "Kagami-kun, ini kenalanku, Chihiro Mayuzumi. Chihi—maksudku, Mayuzumi-senpai, ini temanku Kagami-kun."

Sementara Kagami membungkuk hormat atas dasar junioritas, Mayuzumi mendelik tajam.

"Kami mau ikut basket," tambah Kuroko. Secarik kertas hadiah dari Momoi diserahkan. Kagami ngedumel iri. Tanpa bantuan, bolpoinnya masih bersinggung di atas kertas pendaftaran.

Mayuzumi menerima formulir adiknya, lantas mengedar pandang. "Hmm... bukan tugasku mengurus _kouhai_. Tapi ada kapten baru yang punya tugas ini. Tunggu sebentar, biar kupanggilkan."

"Tadi kami sudah bilang juga ke Momoi-san, dia sudah mencatatnya. Tinggal menyerahkan formulir saja katanya."

"Oh, bagus. Kalau begitu tidak usah bilang _dia_ lagi." Mayuzumi angkat bahu dengan aksen malas yang menggebu.

Satu alis cabang terangkat, "Dia?"

Mayuzumi memandang adiknya sejenak. "Yang kemarin."

Kagami mendengus pelan, merasa tersingkirkan. Kawan barunya itu sudah seperti mahasiswa veteran yang menjalin koneksi sana-sini. Terlalu banyak yang Kuroko kenal di hari kedua kuliah.

Biru muda menatap lurus dengan emosi tawar. "Siapa, Mayuzumi-senpai?"

Dalam hati berharap, seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Chihiro, satu jam lagi kunjungan peserta orientasi—"

Kalimat yang terputus disebabkan oleh tubrukan antara bening sewarna langit cerah dan permata dua warna, merah-jingga. Waktu seolah melambat, berhenti sesaat lalu kembali bergulir.

Si pendatang melanjutkan perkataannya, "—segera kembali ke tempat dan siapkan semuanya."

Mayuzumi mendengus, "Jangan memerintahku."

Kuroko mengangkat dagu, "Chihiro-nii..." Masih terkejut, lagi-lagi lidahnya tergelincir memanggil nama kakaknya.

Manik kelabu menatap intens sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke pemuda merah yang mampir ke tempat. "Ini orang yang bertemu denganmu kemarin kan, Kuroko?"

Tidak mau memandang, Kuroko mengangguk saja.

"Hei, Akashi, sini."

Si Merah mengabsen langkah, bersisian dengan Chihiro Mayuzumi dan lurus memandang Biru muda di arah serongnya.

Kuroko membungkuk begitu sorot beda warna tertuju kepadanya. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku kemarin... Akashi-san?"

Ibu jari Mayuzumi terjulur ke lelaki lebih pendek di sebelah, "Namanya Seijuurou Akashi, dia kapten baru yang kubilang. Semester tiga. Dia setahun di atasmu."

Anggukan kecil diberikan. Kuroko mencatat dalam jaringan memorinya. Ingatkan dia untuk mengoreksi _suffix_ panggilan jadi 'Akashi-senpai' karena pihak yang dimaksud ternyata setahun lebih tua.

Sebagai calon anggota tim, Taiga Kagami membungkuk sedikit walau sebenarnya tidak ingin. Saat tubuhnya merendah, ia melirik si kawan. "Hei, Kuroko, kemarin ada apa?"

Tapi pemuda _baby blue_ sedang tidak niat menjawab bisikan lelaki di sampingnya.

Sudut bibir Akashi terangkat. "Apa kalian anggota tim baru?"

Kuroko menatap dengan ekspresi tak beriak andalannya. "Benar. Aku Tetsuya Kuroko, ini Taiga Kagami. Sebelumnya kami sudah mendaftar ke manajernya, Momoi-san."

Mayuzumi menyusul dengan menyerahkan berkas persyaratan milik adiknya, disusul Kagami yang terseok mengisi sisa pertanyaan.

"Kalau begitu sudah cukup," ujar si Lelaki merah seraya berbalik.

"Hei, kau! Ini belum selesai." Bahu kaku ditahan.

Seijuurou Akashi melirik tanpa minat. "Ada apa, Chihiro?"

Alis kelabu bertaut. "Tetsuya berterima kasih padamu tadi. Kau belum menjawabnya, sialan!"

Kembali si Merah memutar badan. Agak terpaksa dan ogah-ogahan, garis pandangnya diluruskan ke arah Kuroko. Tidak berkata. Menunggu lawan yang memulai bicara.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena Akashi-kun telah menolongku kemarin." Hanya ditanggpi deheman pendek. Set sebiru langit masih memaku heterokromia. "Bolehkah aku tahu, kenapa Akashi-kun berada di sana?"

Mayuzumi mendelik, tangannya sudah siap menahan kalau-kalau _kouhai_ -nya itu pergi lagi.

Senyum tipis yang terkesan dingin dilontarkan. "Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku sengaja ke sana hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu, kan?"

"Oi, Akashi!"

Mayuzumi berang. Kuroko tidak sekalipun menggeser rautnya yang nihil sirat emosi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, jalan pulangku lewat sana. Kebetulan aku mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli kamus bahasa. Kau bisa mengecek mata studi kuliahku kalau tidak percaya."

Mayuzumi mendecak sebal. Akhirnya ini _kouhai_ mau jujur setelah sekian lama ia bertanya.

Kuroko terdiam. Tidak menemui adanya kejanggalan dalam alibi. Namun insting berkata untuk tidak lekas percaya. Sesuatu terasa berbeda.

"Begitu kah?" Kembali membungkuk. Menyembunyikan kernyitan keras yang menggantung pada ekspresi datarnya, Kuroko datar berucap, "sekali lagi, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku dari teror kemarin."

"Terserah." Atensi sang Kapten digeser pada Mayuzumi yang masih mengepul. "Oi, Chihiro. Di mana Shintarou dan Ryouta?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kalau kau yang Kapten saja tidak tahu, apalagi aku."

Bengis picingan Akashi semakin berlipat ganda. Mayuzumi tidak gentar, dengan wajah tenang berdiri tegak menantang pandangan merendahkan dari kaptennya.

Gadis _peach_ sontak menghampiri lingkaran kecil. "Maaf, Akashi-kun... Midorin barusan mengirimkan email padaku. Katanya dia ada urusan hari ini..."

Kini giliran Momoi yang menjadi sasaran dari sorot panas sepasang mata berwarna ganda. Gadis itu bukan Mayuzumi atau Kuroko yang memiliki penangkal ampuh berupa raut tembok. Ketakutan menyedot rona _peachy_ di pipinya. Momoi memucat di bawah _death-glare_ Akashi.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, mengapa Shintarou tidak meminta izin langsung kepadaku?"

"Ma-Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku—" Bibir berpoles _lipgloss_ bening mulai dikulum. Momoi gugup. Penolongnya datang dalam wujud Daiki Aomine yang tidak takut menyulut percekcokan dengan sang kapten.

"Oi, Akashi. ini bukan salah Satsuki!" Sudut pelipis Aomine menonjolkan urat. Pemuda itu dibakar amarah.

Akashi mendecih. Direksi sepatu putih bergaris biru terang memutar arah. Manik _aqua_ menangkap langkah pemuda itu menjauh dari sudut pandang. Terdengar omelan kakaknya di depan, nafas bergetar milik Momoi dan serapah Aomine.

Tapi Kuroko masih membungkuk _ojigi_ , belum mengangkat badan.

"Kuroko."

Panggilan Kagami lah yang menariknya bangun.

Alis cabang bertaut, "Teror apa yang tadi kau bicarakan?"

"Kagami-kun tidak tahu? Tidak nonton berita? Apakah otakmu tidak sanggup memproses tayangan berat, sarat wawasan seperti itu?"

"Kuroko temee! Sialan kau—"

Mengabaikan umpatan Kagami, Kuroko menjawab, "Kemarin ada teroris di Seiho. Bukan masalah besar."

"Hah? Teroris?!" Kagami terlonjak. Sontak merenggut kedua bahu Kuroko dan mengguncangnya perlahan. "Bukan masalah besar gimana?! Kau terlibat kan? Kau... kau bagaimana?! Te-Terluka?!"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Punggung tegap yang berjalan menjauh tidak lagi menarik untuk dipandang. Sesaat Tetsuya Kuroko merasa tertarik. Sosok yang ingin dibalas budinya, yang ia harapkan berbeda dengan apa yang pertama ia temui, justru berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasinya.

Seburuk apapun perangai Seijuurou Akashi, Tetsuya Kuroko tetap berhutang kebaikan.

Mungkin lain kali.

"Hei, Kuroko. Kau dengar aku tidak, sih?"

Jari bongsor di bahunya mencengkeram lebih erat. Kagami mulai lelah karena terus diabaikan.

.

* * *

.

 _Viper_ biru menepi ke arahnya. Kaca hitam diturunkan, supir menyuruhnya masuk segera. Pintu dibuka dari dalam, Kuroko lantas mendaratkan bokong di jok empuk. Jarinya langsung terarah ke dasbor, mengatur temperatur mesin pendingin yang langsung menyembur ke wajahnya.

Mayuzumi mendengus, "Jangan terlalu rendah, Tetsuya."

Tidak memedulikan protes si Supir, Kuroko menyandarkan tubuh.

"Ada apa, sih? Perasaan di luar tidak panas," Mayuzumi mengumbar tanya sambil membawa mobilnya keluar area kampus.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba aku gerah."

"Tapi kau belum ada pemanasan atau apa di gym tadi, kan."

"Aku tidak tahu." Kerah kemeja dikibas pelan. Kuroko masih minta lebih sekalipun wajahnya mulai memucat ditiupi angin ber-freon. "Chihiro-nii, apa AC-nya masih bisa lebih dingin?"

"Bisa lah, mobilku kan canggih." Jari kurus yang menjulur ke arah sistem pengaturan AC dicegat satu tangan. Mayuzumi menyipitkan mata, "Tapi tidak kuizinkan, Tetsuya. Kau bisa menggigil."

"Aku kuat kok."

Mayuzumi mendengus pelan. "Pasti karena dia?"

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kuroko, menawarkan emosi datar.

Mayuzumi jelas tahu adiknya menyembunyikan sesuatu. "AC-nya dingin sekali, begitu juga dengan sikap Akashi Seijuurou padamu." Kalimat yang mengandung sindiran.

Kuroko melirik kakaknya singkat, lantas menggulir mata. Memangku tangan di kaca jendela. Memandangi jajaran pejalan kaki yang berlalu cepat. Mencari pengalihan untuk menggeser topik pembicaraan.

"Rute mana yang akan kita ambil, Chihiro-nii?"

Pemuda yang lebih tua menghela nafas. Menuruti mau adiknya untuk tidak menggali lebih jauh. "Yang rumit. Kita bakal terlambat sepuluh menit sampai rumah."

"Apa kemarin kita benar-benar dibuntuti, Chihiro-nii?"

"Entah, aku masih tidak percaya pada Akashi."

Kuroko melirik. Adu tatap dengan bayangan buram kakaknya di atas kaca. "Chihiro-nii sudah lama kenal Akashi-senpai?"

"Hm, begitulah. Dia satu tingkat di bawahku, _kouhai_ di tim basket. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka padanya."

Kali ini kepala _teal_ menoleh sepenuhnya. "Kenapa?"

"Dia mengejek _heroine-ku_. Dasar tidak tahu seni."

Kuroko terdiam. Mengamati, membaca mimik kakaknya. Berusaha menyusuri adanya kilas kebohongan yang hinggap pada sepasang iris abu-abu. "Kukira apa." Bosan seketika.

"Intinya dia menganggu, aku tidak suka. Apalagi sifat kakunya itu."

"Chihiro-nii juga kaku, kurasa."

"Aku beda. Akashi itu sok mutlak, absolut lah, _kouhai_ kurang ajar."

Kuroko memandang sejenak. Jarang sekali kakaknya mengomel tentang orang lain—kecuali dua pangeran di atasnya. Momen langka yang ditangkap memorinya. Chihiro-nii yang seekspresif batu itu bisa emosional dan marah-marah saat mengungkit soerang Seijuurou Akashi.

Menarik.

"Apa hanya karena itu, lantas Chihiro-nii melabelinya dengan status 'bahaya'?"

"Aku serius. Jangan dekat-dekat denganya, Tetsuya."

Sebuah peringatan.

Tapi diterima dengan maksud terbalik oleh pencerna informasi.

Kuroko lurus menatap jalan. "Aku masih berhutang budi padanya, Chihiro-nii. Setidaknya sampai aku bisa membalas kebaikannya, aku akan terus mendekatinya."

Sebenarnya Akashi itu bahaya, jelas dari pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi hati kecil menolak kenyataan. Entah karena apa.

Stir kemudi diremat lalu diputar keras. Ada emosi yang tersalur ke objek pegangan. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai terlibat jauh dengannya."

"Chihiro-nii terlalu khawatir. Lagi pula aku tidak mengenal Akashi-senpai sebaik Chihiro-nii."

Ada makna tertentu dari kalimatnya barusan.

Pedal gas diinjak, "Ya sudahlah. Nanti malam orang dari Yosen datang."

"Oh, tunangannya Tatsuya-nii?"

"Ya. Katanya mau _dinner_ di rumah."

"Begitu, ya. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Shuuzo-nii tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Dia kan masih di Distrik Delapan. Mengurus penyerahan wewenang, ini-itu, entahlah."

"Masih di **Kaijou** , maksud Chihiro-nii?" Koreksi dari Kuroko tidak mendapatkan respon selain garis bibir sang kakak yang mengatup rapat.

Kuroko menatap deretan pohon di balik kaca, memikirkan tentang tugas keluarga kerajaan. Tahun depan Chihiro Mayuzumi menginjak dua puluh tahun, waktunya dipublikasikan sebagai pangeran ketiga. Namanya akan dielu-elukan sebagai Chihiro Mayuzumi von Seirin.

Otomatis, keberadaan mereka harus dipisah. Dijauhkan. Tidak boleh bersama.

Tidak masalah untuk Tetsuya Kuroko, sebenarnya. Paling-paling hanya sepi karena tidak bisa punya lebih banyak waktu untuk kumpul bersama. Masih untung kemarin mereka lengkap saat sarapan. Tapi kandas satu orang di waktu makan malam.

Kuroko sendiri, tidak ingin menikmati makan sendirian lantaran keluarganya sibuk mengurus kerajaan. Namun apa boleh buat, ia memang hidup di situasi yang jauh dari sebutan keluarga bahagia.

"Ayo turun."

Mereka sudah sampai di halaman istana. Mayuzumi melempar kunci ke seorang pengawal, memberi perintah singkat agar mobilnya diparkir di garasi istana.

Begitu melewati pintu utama, kedua bersaudara itu diarahkan oleh seorang pelayan. Katanya, Tatsuya Himuro, si kakak kedua telah menunggu di ruang tengah bersama tamunya.

Mayuzumi enggan terburu-buru karena sudah pernah bertemu. Memilih menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan kegiatan berbenah diri atau tiduran sebelum makan malam. Kuroko berbeda. Dibakar rasa penasaran, ia bergegas menghampiri sisi istana di mana Himuro berada. Ingin segera melihat perwujudan dari bakal pendamping kakaknya kelak.

Sampai di hadapan pintu berdaun kembar, Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Mempersiapkan diri. Berharap tidak akan meninggalkan kesan pertama yang buruk pada calon kakak ipar di masa depan.

Menghela nafas panjang, Kuroko lekat memelototi _handle_ pintu bersepuh platina.

Jari-jari terulur. Menggapai, lalu melingkar.

Kuroko tersentak. Kalimat di atas bukan untuk menggambarkan aksinya yang meraih pegangan pintu. Namun untuk sebuah telapak besar yang mendarat di belakang lehernya, mengancam akan meremat pipa pernapasannya.

"Hee... Kecil sekali. Ini siapanya Muro-chin?" Tangan raksasa mengeratkan jeratannya. Kuroko tercekat. Hanya sempat menangkap sekelebat helaian ungu sebelum mendengar,

"... Sepertinya asik untuk dihancurkan~"

.

* * *

.

 **To be Continue**

.

* * *

.

A/N:

 **Q1: Ibundanya Kuroko tokoh OC ya? Kayaknya Kuroko dan para Anikinya gak suka pas ibunya bilang kalo berhasil menguasai Kaijou, ya? Kenapa? Terus, Kise juga marah pas liat iklan tentang Kaijou? Kenapa? Apa Kisedai nanti jadi pemberontak? Jadi Raja di Seirin gak ada ya? Yang ngatur Kerajaan ibunya Kuroko aja? (3nd4h)**

A: Ibu Kuroko adalah OC karena tidak ada sumber yang pernah menjelaskan secara rinci (nama/sikap) ibunya di canon. Kuroko sejak awal tidak suka aksi penindasan yang dilakukan oleh Seirin. Kakaknya yang lain punya alasan yang berbeda. Tentang Kise dan Kisedai, akan diulas sedikit demi sedikit nantinya. Seirin tidak memiliki Raja dan kekuasaan tertinggi terletak di tangan Ratu-nya.

 **Q2: Kise itu, apa dia pangeran dari Kerajaan Kaijou? Dan yang lain juga Pangeran? (Oranyellow-chan)**

A:Kise akan dibahas nantinya. Yang lain (Kisedai) memiliki peran tersendiri namun status sosial mereka masih rahasia sampai nanti diulas.

 **Q3: Settingnya modern Kingdom, apa itu artinya bakal ada rebellion dan semcamnya? Apa Kuroko akan bermusuhan dengan para** _ **seme**_ **-nya nanti? (Furi Shirogane)**

A: Setting yang digunakan memang modern Kingdom. Chapter ini sudah mengulas salah satu bentuk pemberontakannya. Ada beberapa dari _seme_ Kuroko yang memang akan bersengketa dengannya.

 **Q4: Seijuurou jadi pemberontak kah? Begitu juga dengan Kise? Tatsuya sudah bertunangan disebut, sama Atsushi kan? (Sarayena)**

A: Akashi dan Kise masing-masing akan berperan dalam permberontakan. Hal tersebut akan dijelaskan nanti. Tunangan Himuro sudah muncul sedikit di akhir chapter ini.

Terima kasih sangat kepada reviewer,

 **Nyanko Kawaii, Keita Ritsu, Orzz, Flow Love, 3nda4h, siucchi, ichigostrawberry-nyan, Oranyellow-chan, hanyo4, Reepetra, chii, yuki-kun, oohshit, Gimmemore, puding rendah lemak, Jeapens, Furi Shirogane, Seijuurou Eisha, sarayena, MaknaEXO, Noir-Alvare, AKMKAMGOM dan EmperorVer.**

Juga pada semua yang telah mem-fav dan foll, rasa terima kasih saja takkan bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaan shiuferz saat ini. XD

Tadinya mau diapdet pas Akashi ultah, tapi... :'))) Yaudah yang penting Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuurou. Makin akur sama ehemnya ya.

Maafkan keterlambatannya. Next nggak lagi deh ya... :'D

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca xD**


End file.
